Una aventura en Samezuka
by RueCossette
Summary: "El instituto Samezuka comenzaba a admitir mujeres en sus instalaciones, era la oportunidad perfecta para estar en una de los mejores clubs de natación pero no contabas que por un pequeño error administrativo tendrías que verte obligada a vivir bajo el mismo techo que un pelirrojo gruñón. -Aclaración, esté fic es RinxLectorxMakoto, no se emocionen fujoshis uwu
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, antes de empezar quiero decir que esté es mi primer fic de Free! Espero les guste x3

-Oh, tú debes ser (Tu/apellido)- volteaste y viste que era el capitán del equipo de natación de Samezuka, no podías creer que estuvieras en esas instalaciones, para tu suerte, a partir de ese año comenzarían a aceptar mujeres en el instituto –Mucho gusto soy Seijuro Makoshiba, me alegra que estés aquí espero y disfrutes tu estancia

Sonreíste al ver al capitán tan animado –Gracias por tal bienvenida, pero, ¿cómo supo quién era yo?- El capitán sonrió y respondió –Eres la única mujer que ha entrado al club de natación, y estás fuera de los vestidores, supuse que eras tú

No entendías como era posible ser la única mujer, habías dado algunas vueltas al instituto Samezuka para poder encontrar el lugar donde entrenarías y habías visto mujeres por las aéreas, ¿Cómo era posible ser la única que entraba al equipo de natación? –No entiendo, he visto varias mujeres- el capitán solo volvió a sonreír y justo cuando te iba a responder un pelirrojo malhumorado venía gritando "¡MAKOSHIBA!" parecía aventar humo, detrás de él venía un peliplateado gritando "¡RIN-SEMPAI! ¡POR FAVOR NO EXAGERE!" el pelirrojo tomo al capitán por la chaqueta y justo cuando iba a comenzar a reclamar, lo que sea que reclamaría el capitán volteo a verte, lo que hizo que el pelirrojo te viera también

-¿umh? ¿qué hace ella aquí?- dijo desconcertado tal pelirrojo

-Es la estudiante de la que les hable ayer- arqueaste la ceja, ¿qué habrá dicho este capitán?

-Ah, bueno bienvenida- Bufo soltando al capitán –Después arreglo las cosas contigo- le dijo lanzándole una mirada asesina ¿qué habrá hecho para poner de tal humor al pelirrojo?

-¿Él es así siempre?- Preguntaste

-Solo si se trata de su hermana- "Pobre sea la chica que comparta sangre con él" pensaste –Bueno- Dijo el capitán –Antes de conocer la piscina deberías conocer a tus compañeras darte unas vueltas y saber donde estarás durmiendo pues Samezuka, podríamos decir que ahora es tu nuevo hogar- solo asentiste con la cabeza y te fuiste de ahí, decidiste ir directo a tu dormitorio y desempacar todo, querías hundirte en el agua, lo necesitabas, lo anhelabas, pero aparentemente eso tenía que esperar… al entrar al edificio de los dormitorios se te hizo extraño ver puros chicos en el, pero hiciste caso omiso, lo único que querías era hundirte en el agua cuanto antes, al menos darte una ducha, pero primero tenías que acomodar tus cosas.

Al entrar a la habitación quedaste boquiabierta, el chico pelirrojo se estaba desvistiendo  
-¡¿Q-QUÉ HACES?!- el volteo tranquilamente, ya se había quitado su camiseta, dejando al descubierto sus músculos de nadador -¡¿QUÉ ACASO NO TE ENSEÑARON QUE NO DEBES ESTAR EN EL CUARTO DE UNA SEÑORITA?!- Gritaste furiosa ¿qué le pasaba a este tipo?

-¿Señorita?-Arqueo las cejas mientras se ponía una playera nueva -¿desde cuándo yo soy una señorita? ¿Y porque entras así a mi habitación? ¿No tienes modales acaso?- Era extraño escuchar sus palabras y más extraño que alguien que ataco a su capitán e interrumpió una conversación te hablara sobre buenos modales.

-Según las oficinas, está es mi habitación, tengo la llave y un papel que lo prueba, así que sal de aquí.

-¿Llave? ¿Papel? Yo también los tengo, seguro tú te equivocaste de edificio, a ver muéstrame el papel, seguro es error tuyo –obedeciste y le diste el papel, el pelirrojo se sorprendió al ver que no estabas equivocada y si era la habitación que te asignaron- Esto debe de ser un error, los hombres no comparten habitación con mujeres- dijo algo enojado –sigueme- dijo en un tono más suave.

Le seguiste hasta otra habitación el toco la puerta, los dos primeros golpes fueron leves, después de unos segundos toco un poco más fuerte, después parecía que quería tumbar la puerta "que humor tan destructivo tiene" pensaste su grito te saco de sus pensamientos -¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA, SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ!- la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando al capitán Makoshiba al descubierto –quiero que me expliques esto- dijo el pelirrojo señalándote ¿esto? ¿acaso eras un objeto?

El capitán miro al pelirrojo y te miro a ti arqueando una ceja –es una mujer Matsuoka, no un objeto, así que no te dirijas a ella como "esto" no seas descortes- No creías que el capitán tuviese tan buenos modales.

-Ella no- dijo el pelirrojo algo avergonzado –el papel que trae, ella está asignada a compartir habitación conmigo, eso debe de ser un error- el capitán extendió su mano, tu le diste el papel.

-¿oh? Ciertamente debe de ser un error, vayamos a las oficinas.

Seguiste al pelirrojo y al capitán, llegaron a las oficinas el capitán fue a hablar con una muchacha que atendía y tu esperaste con el pelirrojo.

-Ammh, yo… Ummmh- volteaste a verlo –disculpa si te sentiste ofendida cuando le dije lo que pasaba a Makoshiba- ¿enserio le preocupaba que te hubieras sentido ofendida? Ni siquiera lo habías notado, ya hasta se te había olvidado, lo único que querías era sumergirte en agua –no pensé en lo que dije, y no quisiera que te ofendieras- concluyó el pelirrojo

Volteaste a verlo y viste su rostro algo apenado, pensabas responderle cuando el capitán les hablo, fueron con el hasta una oficina y estaba una muchacha sentada en un escritorio, el pequeño despacho era elegante -¿puedo ayudarles en algo?- preguntó cortes mente

-Si, hubo un error al acomodar a uno de los integrantes del club de natación- Dijo serio el capitán

-¿Un error? Imposible, yo no cometo errores- Dijo la muchacha sonriendo

-Bueno, verás acomodaste a una muchacha del club de natación en los dormitorios de los hombres

-¿Muchacha? Si me entere que habría una mujer en el club, pero no me llegaron los papeles

-D-disculpe- dijiste algo nerviosa- yo soy a quien acomodo, soy nueva y estoy en el club de natación.

La muchacha arqueo las cejas al verte –y tú?- Preguntó al pelirrojo

-Yo soy a quién le puso de compañero con ella, Matsuoka Rin.

-¿Matsuoka… Rin?- La muchacha comenzó a buscar en su computadora –Entonces tu eres (Tu/Nombre/apeido) ¿correcto?- solo asentiste- mira que cometí un error, lo siento intentaré arreglarlo lo antes posible, pero mientras no puedo hacer nada

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – Dijo el capitán

-Por el momento tendrán que compartir habitación- Sentencio la mujer.

Y así concluye el primer capitulo, se aceptan comentarios, bueno, adkljasdas no sé que más decir, espero les haya gustado c:


	2. Chapter 2

**Adklsjdaskdasda bueno, primero que nada quiero**** agradecerles a tod s por sus reviews, me dan animos para seguir escribiendo la historia x3 (pero que cosas tan cursis dices) bueno no digo más espero les guste esté cap también, bueno sin más, comienzo. :3**

No podías dejar de ver al pelirrojo, desde que salieron de las oficinas seguía que echaba humo, hasta miedo daba preguntarle si se encontraba bien, aunque sabías que era mala idea, digo, acaban de decir que tiene que tienen que compartir habitación, por supuesto que no estaba bien, tu también estabas molesta con ello, no te agradaba tener que compartir habitación y menos con un hombre ¿dónde quedaba la privacidad? ¿Y si este tipo intentaba pasarse de la raya? Además ¿qué con ese humor tan… Tan… ¿Cómo describirlo? Tan demandantemente aterrador, si, eso era lo que más se acercaba a la actitud de toro furioso que tenía, o es la actitud que mostraba, soltaste una risita al pensar en que él era pelirrojo y el color rojo enfurece a los toros -¿qué es tan gracioso?- te gruño el ogro, estaban en la entrada de la habitación –N-nada, es solo que… Nada- dijiste con voz baja "qué bueno que no puede leer mentes" pensaste.

-Bueno aparentemente, aunque Rin lo intento no convenció a la encargada administrativa de cambiarte de habitación al menos, no por el momento…- Dijo el capitán.

-Usted cree que si ella hubiera querido lo hubiera arreglado en ese mismo momento?

-No creo que sea tan complicado, (T/N)-chan

-Es un problema administrativo, no se arreglará tan fácil-gruño de nuevo el pelirrojo

-Por el momento no se quejen más ya vieron como es la encargada de esto, y debido a que Matsuoka se atrevió a responderle no podremos hacer nada al respecto, así que no te quejes tanto, (T/N)-chan, tu dormirás debajo de la litera, Matsuoka dormirá arriba

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ADEMÁS DEBO DORMIR ARRIBA?!

-¡NO TE QUEJES! Es por precaución- el capitán volteo a verte y sonrió –si esté tipo intenta hacerte algo lo golpeas con todas tus fuerzas y vienes conmigo, mi habitación esa- señalo una puerta a tres dormitorios- estoy para servirte- concluyo sonriendo mientras se daba media vuelta para irse

-¡NO VOY A HACERLE NADA! ¿¡QUÉ CLASE DE PERSONA ME CREES?!- Respondió furioso.

-Un tiburón al acecho- dijo y se marchó.

-Matsuoka Rin- dijiste para ti misma.

-Puedes llamarme Rin- te respondió.

-¿Ah?, ¿me escuchaste?

-Sí, y ¿cómo te llamas.

-Ah, etto… dime (T/N)

-Bueno (T/N), no creas que me interesas, ese tipo está loco y no sabe lo que dice- parecía estar enojado aún, se subió a la litera y se acostó –deberías acomodar tus cosas y no hagas mucho ruido- dijo colocándose sus audífonos.

No es como si te importara, pero el ultimo comentario del capitán te dejo pensativa "un tiburón al acecho" tu no lo veías como un tiburón más bien como un toro furioso de sí mismo y ¿por qué habían cometido ese error? Tal vez la señorita secretaria creyó que Rin era mujer… O que yo era un hombre con nombre de mujer como él…

-Rin-san

-¿Umh? ¿Qué quieres?

-Estem… Podrías decirme… ¿Dónde está el baño?

El chico te miró, se bajó de la litera –sígueme- dijo

-¿Me llevarás hasta allá? Ni creas que podrás ver algo.

-Como si me importara, te llevaré y me aseguraré de que nadie esté dentro, además cuidaré de que nadie entre para que puedas bañarte tranquila.

-Ah… Disculpa por.. Pensar mal- dijiste algo apenada.

-Ya te dije, me da igual, lo hago porque siento que tengo que cuidarte por ser mi compañera es todo, anda muévete.

Solo obedeciste y lo seguiste, para tu suerte, que no era mucha el baño estaba solo, Rin se quedo afuera sentado escuchando música y tu entraste a pesar de que Rin prometiera cuidarte dudaste mucho así que no tardaste mucho cuando tanto unos 15 minutos regresaron a la habitación sin decir nada, en cuanto entraron Rin se subió y se acostó toco la almohada y quedó dormido totalmente, tu solo te acostaste intentando dormir también, aunque los esfuerzos sean en vano.

**Y ese es el capitulo 2, espero les haya gustado x3 agradezco su apoyo y sus reviews, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, ah, también les aviso que por el momento seguirá siendo RinxLector unos dos capítulos más, tal vez uno pero algo extenso, bueno, me despido, y espero les haya gustado, byebye.** ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, aquí otro capítulo, pero no sin antes agradecer a Cindy, Thania22, ****Eins Zwei Drei y luisa, que desde el primer cap me siguieron no sé, sus comentarios, me hicieron inspirarme un poco, y me animaron a continuar con esto, también darle la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras, y haciendo caso a Hitsujiyacami intentaré hacer un poco más largo esté cap, bueno, sin más espero sigan leyendo y sigan gustando de mis fics aquí el cap. :3**

…**.**

Lo intentaste, sí que lo intentaste pero todos los intentos fueron en vano cuando mucho solo pudiste dormir una hora y media, no podías pegar los ojos, digo a cualquiera le hubiera pasado, llegaste a una nueva preparatoria con pocas mujeres, hubo un error y te pusieron en un dormitorio para hombres, y no solo te emparejaron con un hombre si no que era uno con un carácter muy gruñón, o eso era lo que tú pensabas, además comenzarías al día siguiente (hoy) el entrenamiento, eso te emocionaba, al fin podrías sumergirte después de tanto estrés.

Te levantaste y te diste cuenta de que Rin no estaba en el cuarto ¿tan pensativa estabas que no te diste cuenta que salió? –Bueno, al menos puedo vestirme aquí- suspiraste y te pusiste ropa deportiva, eran apenas las 7 am –hora de ir a hacer un poco de ejercicio- saliste del cuarto y fuiste a trotar un poco, diste unas vueltas al instituto, y parabas a descansar, cuando paraste viste a un chico pelirrojo en una de las máquinas expendedoras.

-¿Rin-San?- Dijiste acercándote

-¿Umh? Te dije que me llamaras Rin, omite el "san"

-R-Rin…

-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? Y ¿qué haces aquí?

-Un nadador debe mantenerse en forma siempre- sonreíste

-¿Estabas trotando? –dicho eso sonrió al ver su dentadura comprendiste "un tiburón al acecho" que dientes tenía, parecía un tiburón.

-Sí, ¿tú qué hacías?

-Lo mismo que tú – se dio media vuelta introdujo una moneda y saco una botella –Ten, debes tener sed –extendió una botella de agua

-G-gracias- dijiste y la tomaste –Rin-sa… Rin, ¿qué te parece si mañana trotamos juntos?

-Ja…-sonrió –no creas que lograras algo, pero acepto

-¡NO QUIERO LOGRAR NADA! –Inflaste las mejillas –Solo pensé que si vamos a compartir cuanto quien sabe que tanto tiempo, deberíamos al menos llevarnos bien.

-Jaja, está bien, bueno, nos vemos (T/N)

Ni siquiera te dio tiempo de respuesta cuando se dio media vuelta y se fue, ese chico… Era interesante.

Por fin, después de las clases era tiempo del entrenamiento en la piscina, entraste al gimnasio –wow… Que grande- dijiste, estabas sorprendida, sabías que el lugar era grande pero superaba tus expectativas.

-Hey (T/N)-Chan, deberías ponerte tu traje de baño, puedes cambiarte ahí –señaló una puerta- es el nuevo vestidor para chicas, aunque creo que por el momento solo nadarás tú, anda rápido, todos quieren ver que tan veloz eres.

Obedeciste al capitán –la única chica… Que extraño- aun no lo entendías pero no es que le dieras importancia, tu solo querías nadar –Bien, hora de demostrar de que estoy hecha –saliste del vestidor y fuiste con el entrenador –estoy lista- sonreíste y el entrenador hizo que la piscina quedara libre solo para ti, te colocaste lista para saltar a la señal de tu capitán –Nadaré estilo libre –gritaste, rápido sentiste la mirada del tiburón rojo, comenzabas a ponerte nerviosa, no entendías porque, tal vez porque todos estaban viéndote, "¿Lista?" escuchaste y te colocaste los googles "¡YA!" te lanzaste al agua, sentías el ligero roce de esta en tu cuerpo, nadabas a toda velocidad, llegaste al otro extremo, tocaste la pared, y sacaste tu cabeza de tu amada agua, algo habían gritado antes que salieras del agua, cuando menos te diste cuenta, todos te miraban fijamente con la boca abierta ¿tan mal habías nadado? -¿Hice algo mal?- preguntaste, el muchacho que tomo tu tiempo extendió su mano para ayudarte a salir, cuando saliste llego el capitán Makoshiba.

-Sabía que eras buena pero… No creí que tanto, superar a Matsuoka no es algo que pueda verse o hacerse siempre…

-M-Matsuoka… Ese no es… -Una voz detrás del capitán te interrumpió

-Sí, soy yo.

-Rin…

-(T/N) te reto a una carrera.

-Hey Rin- dijo Makoshiba –No te precipites tanto

-Acepto –Dijiste sonriendo

El pelirrojo miro a Makoshiba y sonrió, después te miró a ti –No tendré piedad –Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro –Nada lo mejor que puedas.

¿Por qué estabas tan nerviosa? "Listos" acomodaste los googles mientras mirabas a Rin ponerse los suyos, qué estilo tenía, ambos se pusieron en posición "¡YA!" te retrasaste por milisegundos en saltar, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en reaccionar? Nadabas un poco detrás de Rin, centímetros tras de él, "tú serás mi presa" pensaste y aumentaste la velocidad, Rin reacciono rápido a ti y la aumento también, "su orgullo debe importarle mucho" Tocaron la pared, Rin ganó por milésimas de segundo, "no hubiera ganado si no se lo hubiese permitido" pensaste aunque ¿por qué dejaste que ganara? Podías al menos empatar… Nadie había hecho que olvidarás tu orgullo competitivo y siempre querías nadar y ser la mejor pero… Bajaste la velocidad en el último momento, para no crear un empate…. ¿Por qué? Alguien extendió su mano ofreciéndose para ayudarte a salir de la piscina –Buen trabajo (T/N) –Levantaste la vista, efectivamente, era Rin, tomaste su mano para salir, pero no contabas conque al tomarla tu corazón se aceleraría a mil por hora sentías que hasta podía escucharlo.

-Gra-Gracias…

-Ten –Te entregó una toalla –sécate un poco

-Gracias…

Tú te fuiste de la práctica antes para poder tomar un baño y cambiarte tranquilamente en el dormitorio, llegaste a la habitación y te recostaste en la cama, no sabías que te dejó más agotada, si la práctica o ese encuentro con Rin, pero, ¿Por qué te ponía tan nerviosa ese chico? Si ayer no pensabas que fuera la gran cosa…

-(T/N) –Cerro la puerta –Buen trabajo.

-Rin… Gracias

Se subió a su cama y comenzó a leer un libro, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que su teléfono sonó.

-¿Makoto?, ¿Te dijo? ummh claro pero… N-Nagisa ¡DÉJAME HABLAR!... Ya ya, está bien… De acuerdo, adiós

"Makoto" ¿tendrá novia? Que decepción…

-(T/N)

-¿Sí?

-Te gustaría ir conmigo a ver a unos amigos

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, ellos ammmh… Quieren conocerte….

-Sí, bueno… Verás ellos creen que eres hombre- Bajo de la litera, lo miraste con los ojos completamente abiertos

-¡¿POR QUÉ CREEN ESO?! –Gritaste levantándote rápidamente olvidando por completo que era una litera y golpeándote la frente –auch.

-Cuidado, habrá que ponerte hielo, espera aquí –Salió del cuarto, no tardo mucho, regresó con una lata de soda, la envolvió en una pequeña y delgada tela y la colocó en tu frente –verás ellos piensan, bueno, más bien Nagisa piensa que eres como nosotros.

-¿Nagisa? ¿Cómo ustedes?

-Nagisa es un rubiecito hiperactivo, y al decir "como nosotros" me refiero a que… Bueno, el piensa que eres un hombre con nombre de mujer.

-¿Ósea que no eres el único?

-¡C-claro que no!

-¿Y quién les dijo de mí?

-Mi ex –compañero de cuarto, Nitori, el creyó lo mismo.

-¿Y él dónde está?

-Por el momento no se encuentra en la cuidad, por asuntos familiares, mira que haces muchas preguntas

-L-lo siento

-No importa, bueno, mañana no habrá entrenamiento puesto que tienen que darle un servicio especial a la piscina, y ellos también cancelarán su entrenamiento por lo que nos invitaron a casa de Haru, iba a decirle que en realidad eras mujer, pero… No me dejo, así que creo que será divertido que se enteren por su propia cuenta que eres mujer en realidad y no un hombre.

-Jajá, ummh, de acuerdo, pero, tengo una condición.

-¿Condición? ¿Cuál?

-Que cambiemos de cama, no pienso volver a golpearme aquí abajo.

-Tenemos un trato.

Te levantaste de la cama y quitaste tus cosas –Vamos, quita tus cosas de arriba- dijiste, Rin obedeció, acomodaste la cama de arriba y te dormiste, era más fresco y cómodo arriba, era tan cómodo que te quedaste dormida, sentiste que alguien te picaba la mejilla –Hey, no piensas despertar acaso?, las clases ya van a comenzar, no te levantaste si quiera para ir a trotar, levántate –apenas abriste los ojos

-¿R-rin?- preguntaste apenas abriendo los ojos

-¿Quién más?, vamos se te hará tarde

Obedeciste, el salió del cuarto para que pudieras cambiarte, cuando saliste ya lista el te esperaba afuera, te miró y sonrió mostrando su dentadura de tiburón, le sonreíste también y comenzaron a caminar.

-Ne, Rin, gracias por despertarme

-Somos compañeros, no iba a dejar que faltaras

-Como sea, gracias, aunque pudiste despertarme antes

-Te veías cómoda, así que decidí no despertarte hasta volver de trotar y estar listo para irme.

-Creo que te habías olvidado de mí, por eso me despertaste cuando ya estabas a punto de irte.

-Jajá, bueno –se rasco su mejilla algo avergonzado- La verdad si te había olvidado, pero te desperté y te esperé, creo que eso lo compensa.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-Bueno, nos vemos cuando acaben las clases, te esperaré en la entrada del instituto.

Tuvieron que separarse porque tú eras de un curso menor que él, por lo que no lo verías hasta en la hora de salida, para ir a casa de su amigo Haru, estuviste todo el día pensando en cómo serían sus amigos, ayer, había nombrado a tres personas, Makoto, Haru, y Nagisa, solo había dicho que Nagisa era "un rubiecito hiperactivo" pero no dijo cómo eran los otros dos.

El día se te había hecho eterno, pero al fin se acabaron las clases, en cuanto sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases tomaste tus cosas y corriste a la entrada, ahí estaba Rin, él sonrió -¿nos vamos?- pregunto, vaya que tenía cambios de humor pero así como podía ser un ogro, también podía ser amable, o tal vez se había resignado a que no podía hacer nada, y quería jugarle una broma a sus amigos, o tal vez ahora es bueno porque le cediste la cama de abajo, cual sea que haya sido la razón, te gustaba ver su sonrisa tiburonesca, comenzaron a caminar, casi no hablaron, pero eso no te importo, su presencia no daba miedo ni te intimidaba como el primer día, era cálida en estos momentos.

-¿Dónde es la casa de tu amigo Haru?

-Subiendo esas escaleras de ese templo-Dijo señalando las escaleras

-Ha de estar en forma subiendo y bajando esas escaleras todos los días.

-Es solo un nadador ñango- bufó, al parecer tu comentario no le agradó.

-¿Nadador?

-Sí, todos con los que vamos son nadadores, si se les puede llamar a ellos así

Subieron las escaleras y Rin toco la puerta, no tardaron mucho en abrir, quién atendió fue un chico pelinegro con ojos azules, muy lindos a tu parecer, aunque tenía una expresión… Bueno en realidad su rostro era totalmente inexpresivo, detrás de él, un poco a la izquierda había un chico peli oliva con ojos verdes a un lado de este un peli azul con anteojos.

-Ne ne, déjenme ver- gritaba alguien detrás se veían mechones rubios conforme saltaba, los chicos no dejaban ver más atrás de ellos.

-Rin- Dijo el pelinegro -¿Quién es esa chica?

-¡¿CHICA?! –Grito el de atrás era un niño rubio "supongo que él es Nagisa" pensaste -¿Quién eres tú? ¿Es tu novia Rin-chan?

Volteaste a ver a Rin, él se sonrojo un poco

-Ella es mi nueva compañera de habitación- dijo

-¿¡QUÉÉÉ!? –Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo con cara de sorprendidos, a excepción del pelinegro el no emitió ningún sonido….

**...**

**Y así es como acaba el capitulo 3, espero no haberles aburrido x3, he intentado actualizar seguido x3 y que estoy de vacaciones bueno, hasta la próxima, las quiero 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cha-chaaaan! Actualización.~ Bueno, sé que digo esto cada vez que actualizo aldkasjdklasd pero en verdad gracias por sus reviews x3 me llenan de animos para seguir, no había actualizado porque JODEEER, no me inspiraba, tuve complicaciones con este cap, porque como había dicho la historia no solo es con Rin sino también con Makoto, y como en todos los caps había dedicado solo a Rin pensé ¡EL TIEMPO DE MAKOTO HA LLEGADO! Espero disfruten también de esté cap, el amor hacia Makoto lo saque de Cindy, una amiga mía, así que pues, se podría decir que lo que leerán con él son las cosas que me imagino cuando hablo con ella xD, sin más aquí les dejo el cap. **

…

-Ella es mi nueva compañera de habitación- dijo

-¿¡QUÉÉÉ!? –Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo con cara de sorprendidos, a excepción del pelinegro el no emitió ningún sonido….

¿Tan extraño era que tu fueses la compañera?

-Pe-pero Rin-San, es una mujer –Dijo el de lentes  
-¿Crees que no lo sé?- Respondió Rin  
-No lo puedo creer- Grito el rubio, aparto a todos de la entrada y te jaló del brazo junto con Rin –Vamos, pasen y cuéntenos.

Nos sentamos todos en la sala, en medio había una mesa y todos estábamos alrededor de ella, Rin comenzó a explicar lo que había sucedido y todos ponían atención pero el chico cabello oliva no dejaba de llamar tu atención, su voz te regreso al mundo.

-Si ese es el caso creo que no se puede hacer nada, ¿cómo te llamas? –dijo sonriendo, tenía una sonrisa cálida, absolutamente nada que ver con la sonrisa de Rin, la sonrisa del cabello de oliva sí que enamoraba.

-(T/N)  
-Mucho gusto (T/N)-Chan, soy Tachibana Makoto, puedes decirme Makoto.  
-Mu-mucho gusto, Makoto-san.  
-¡YO SOY NAGISA!- Grito el rubio, aparentemente tu suposición era cierta.  
-Un placer, Nagisa-kun  
-Puedes llamarme Rei –dijo acomodándose las gafas el peliazulado.  
-Jajá, de acuerdo, Rei-san –esperaste pero el pelinegro no decía nada solo te veía inexpresivamente -¿supongo que usted es Haru-san?  
-Puedes llamarme Haru.  
-Dijo en tono serio  
-D-de acuerdo, Haru  
-Ne ne, (T/N)-chan, ¿podemos intercambiar correos? –dijo sonriendo Nagisa  
-Oh, emmm, claro 

Dicho esto él saco su celular y tú también él te dio el suyo para que escribieras tu correo y tú le distes el tuyo para que escribiera el de él, volteaste cuando terminaste de escribir y se lo entregaste, él te dio el tuyo "quisiera intercambiar con Makoto" pensaste, pero no lo dirías, no podías, sabías que probablemente Rin se enojaría, pero ¿por qué habría de enojarse? O mejor aún ¿por qué te importaba si se enojaba? Estuvieron hablando un rato, ellos te contaron como se conocieron y anécdotas que han tenido.

-Es tarde –dijo Rin –tenemos que irnos ya, (T/N)  
-Si, está bien –ambos se levantaron  
-Nos vemos otro día –dijo viendo a sus amigos  
-Espero verte pronto de nuevo, (T/N)-Chan –Dijo Makoto  
-Espero lo mismo, Makoto-San –Sonreíste y Makoto se sonrojo un poco  
-Vamos (T/N).

Se fueron y atrás todos se despedían con la mano, estaban esperando el tren para regresar a los dormitorios, estabas pensando en Makoto, ese chico te había robado suspiros con esa hermosa sonrisa, pero la voz de Rin te saco de tus pensamientos.

-(T/N)  
-¿Qué sucede, Rin?  
-Bueno, estaba pensando… Deberías darme tu número también, digo, somos compañeros y si tu un día…- Lo interrumpiste  
-De acuerdo Rin –Sonreiste y sacaste tu teléfono, el hizo lo mismo.

Después de eso, todo fue silencio, llegaron al edificio.

-Rin… Si no es mucha molestia…  
-Necesitas tomar un baño y quieres que te cuide?  
-S-si…  
-Claro, no hay problema.

Sí, era absurdo pedirle ayuda cuando el primer día él se ofreció y tu pensaste mal de él y ahora tú le pedías ayuda, vaya que estar en ese lugar y estar con él, hacía que tu orgullo bajara.

Terminaste de ducharte y regresaron a la habitación, subiste a tu cama y el se acostó en la suya, ibas a dormirte cuando te llego un mensaje de alguien que no tenías agregado.

"Hola (T/N)-chan, disculpa por haberle pedido tu número a Nagisa, es que, quería saber, si a ti te gustaría salir conmigo esté sábado"

Sonreíste, no lo podías creer.

"Me encantaría Makoto-san." Respondiste al mensaje

"¿Enserio? ¡GENIAL! Nos vemos el sábado entonces, gracias, (T/N)-Chan"

Después de ese mensaje, dormiste tranquilamente, ansiabas que fuera sábado aunque no entendías porque.

Pasaron los días y al fin era sábado el día para ver a Makoto. 

-Waaaah, no sé que ponermeeeee.  
-Qué va, sólo es ropa.  
-Ne, ne, Rin, ¿qué es mejor? ¿Esté short con está blusa o esté vestido?  
-¿Por qué debería saber un dato como ese?  
-Eres un chico, vamos que es mejor.

Rin miraba detenidamente ambas opciones, el short era algo corto y la blusa era suelta podías andar tranquilamente, los colores de esta combinación hacían que tu piel se viera más fina, el vestido era blanco con detalles azules claro, resaltaba tus ojos. 

-Voy por el vestido.  
-Bien, está decidido usaré el short y la blusa.  
-¡¿PARA QUE PIDES MI OPINIÓN ENTONCES?!  
-Solo salte para poder cambiarme.

Salió enojado y maldiciendo entre dientes, -Qué pesado, solo quería saber que prefería el, aparentemente el y Makoto son como polos opuestos, por eso escogí el contrario al que a él le gusto- Dijiste, y comenzaste a cambiarte, te pusiste un collar, y unas pulseras, un poco de perfume tomaste tu bolsa y estabas lista, saliste del cuarto y te miró Rin.

-¿A dónde irás?  
-Saldré con Makoto, nos vemos luego Rin. –Sonreíste pero a él no pareció agradarle la idea "da igual" pensaste, y corriste al punto de encuentro con Makoto.

Makoto estaba ahí, esperándote, en cuanto lo encontraste con la vista corriste a donde él.

-Disculpa, ¿te hice esperar mucho?  
-No te preocupes, acabo de llegar.  
-Oh, menos mal, bien ¿a dónde iremos?  
-Bueno, supongo que no has comido, ¿o si?  
-Etto… no, olvide comer por las prisas.  
-Bueno, no te preocupes, hoy yo te invitaré todo.  
-¿Enserio? No quisiera causarle problemas, Makoto-san.  
-De verdad, no es ningún problema, lo hago con gusto, y puedes decirme solo Makoto.

Asentiste algo avergonzada, el te dedico una cálida sonrisa, fueron a comer a un pequeño restaurant con mesas al aire libre, la comida estaba deliciosa, el te contaba anécdotas que ha vivido en Iwatobi no ponías mucha atención te perdías en su cálida personalidad pero de repente su pregunta te regresó al mundo real de golpe.

-¿Qué te hizo entrar en Samesuka? Apenas van aceptando mujeres tengo entendido.  
-¿Ah? ¿Qué? Bu-bueno… En Samesuka está el mejor equipo de natación y pues, creo que quiero llegar lejos en la natación, y estando en Samesuka creo que sería más fácil ser reconocida…  
-¿Quieres ser nadadora profesional? ¿Representarnos ante el mundo o algo así? Ósea nadadora olímpica.  
-S-si, bueno… Siempre me ha encantado el agua, se podría decir que tengo cierta necesidad de sentirla en mi piel, y si haré algo en un futuro quisiera que fuera dentro del agua, y sea reconocida por ello, creo que, estás en lo correcto…  
-Eres una combinación entre Rin y Haru…  
-¿Rin?  
-Sí… Quisiera saber ¿cómo te sientes con respecto a tener que compartir habitación con él?  
-Bueno, al principio era incomodo, pero… Ahora creo que hasta me estoy acostumbrando, cuando se lo pido me da privacidad en el cuarto y todo eso, así que… Creo que de cierta manera, me alegra que haya sido el mi compañero y no uno de los pervertidos del dormitorio.  
-Ah, me parece bien…

Notaste que al momento de mensionar al Rin el hambiente tan agradable había cambiado "¿qué pasó? ¡QUIERO DE NUEVO ESA LINDA ATMOSFERA!" pensaste.

-La comida estuvo deliciosa, ¿no crees?  
-Sí, muchas gracias, estuvo muy rico todo  
-Bien, ¿nos vamos?  
-¿A dónde?  
-Lo tengo como una sorpresa.

Sólo asentiste, y le seguiste, cuando menos te diste cuenta estaban en un parque de diversiones.

-¡WOW! ¡Es hermoso, es grande, es fantástico!

Exclamaste como niña pequeña

-Creo que te gustan mucho estas cosas.  
-¡ME ENCANTAN!- exclamaste sonriendo.

Subieron a varias atracciones, pero habías notado que no habían entrado a la casa embrujada, así que decidiste ponerla como opción.

-Ne, ne, Makoto, ¿podemos entrar a la casa embrujada?-No pareció agradarle la idea.  
-Ah… Bu-bueno, verás… Esas cosas… Esas cosas no son –rió nervioso –Esas cosas no son muy emmmh… De mi agrado…  
-Oh, bueno, de acuerdo –sonreiste, aunque de verdad querías entrar.

Siguieron divirtiéndose un rato, cuando ya comenzaba a hacerse tarde, decidieron irse, cuando estaban esperando el tren el suspiró.

-¿Umh?, Makoto-san… ¿Sucede algo?  
-¿Ah? N-no, descuida –parecía que no estaba en este planeta –Te acompañaré, si no te molesta, claro.  
-¿Ah?, n-no, descuide, puedo irme sola, no se preocupe por eso.  
-Bu-bueno…  
-¿Está bien?  
-Claro –al decir eso volteo a verte –Te ves muy linda… (T/N)-chan… Me daba pena decírtelo…

Te sonrojaste al instante de escuchar eso.

-G-gracias…. Makoto-san  
-Puedes omitir el "san"  
-M-makoto..  
-¿Sí?  
-También se mira muy bien usted…

Su cara se puso roja y volteo a otro lado, el ambiente era algo extraño pero era lindo al mismo tiempo, el tren para que tu te fueras estaba a punto de llegar por lo que te paraste.

-G-gracias por esté día… De verdad me divertí mucho…

No escuchate respuesta, pero sentiste como dos brazos fuertes y bien trabajados te rodeaban por la espalda "-gracias por permitirme estar hoy contigo (T/N)-chan, me hizo feliz que aceptaras-" susurro para ambos…

…

**CHACHAAAAAAAAN, eso es todo, de verdad se me complicó escribir la parte de Makoto, pero akldjsadklsajda aaaaaah de verdad quería meterlo en la historia, espero les haya gustado mucho, hasta la siguiente actualización, como siempre gracias por sus comentarios, byebye.~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Les seré honesta, no me he inspirado: C y pues he estado pensando en darles una perspectiva de Rin desde el primer día ¿qué dicen? No sé, es que me encuentro en un shock y estancamiento enorme y lo que escribo no me convence, para escribir este cap. tuve problemas, no sabía continuarlo y aldkjsdkasdsa me esforcé demasiado con este, ya que lo que escribía simplemente no me convencía, sin más espero sea de su agrado como los demás caps. X3 como siempre agradezco por su apoyo y a Tannia12 que me dijo que era mi fan adlksajdsaklda sentí bonito: 3 y a Luisa, que me deja Review en cada actualización**

…

Algo… Bueno más bien, alguien había hecho que Makoto y tú se separaran.

-Vámonos, (T/N).  
-R..Rin... –Dijo Makoto

Rin no respondió y te tomó del brazo, en su otra mano tenía unas bolsas que llamaron toda tu atención, en ese momento llego al tren, Rin te jaló y te llevó con él, no hablaron en todo el camino, al llegar al dormitorio notaste una televisión ¿desde cuándo estaba eso ahí? Recordaste la bolsa que traía Rin cuando interrumpió.

-¿¡POR QUÉ LLEGASTE TAN DERREPENTE HE INTERRUMPISTE!? –Dijiste furiosa, Rin no demostró algún gesto.  
-¿No crees que es algo tarde para reclamarme? –dijo mirándote inexpresivamente.  
-No, bueno… Sí… Perdón por gritar, pero… ¿Qué hacías allá?  
-Sé que te gustan las cosas de miedo, y sabía que irían al parque de diversiones…  
-¿Cómo sabías eso?  
-Nagisa me lo dijo…  
-Da igual como te hayas enterado, ¿qué hacías allá y como supiste que estaríamos en ese momento ahí?  
-Pero que bipolar eres… No sabía que estaban ahí, como dije, sabía que te gustan las cosas de terror y sabía que irían al parque de diversiones, sé que Makoto es un verdadero gallina y tu te quedarías con ganas de entrar a la casa del terror, así que había ido a la cuidad a rentar una película y comida para verla, es todo, y cuando regresaba de nuevo aquí los miré a ti y a Makoto… Abrazados así….  
-R-Rin…  
-Bueno, mira, me da igual, lo siento si tú querías seguir en esa posición con él, pero yo no lo iba a soportar ¿de acuerdo?  
-¡¿POR QUÉ HABRÍAS DE TENER QUE SOPORTARLO?! –Sentías como tu sangre hervía ¿qué tenía Rin? ¿Por qué se ponía así de repente? ¿por qué te afectaba tanto? Rin no respondió, sólo se recostó en su cama y te dio la espalda, se mantuvo callado unos minutos y tu parada ahí observándole, hasta que al final Rin respondió.  
-Si no quieres que me entrometa más, sólo dilo, pídeme que no me meta más en tu camino…

No querías que Rin se alejara, por el momento, vivían juntos, te ayudaba a entrenar y habías mejorado gracias a él, además estaba "eso" que sentías y no entendías…

-No es que no quiera que te metas en mi camino…  
-¿Entonces por qué te enojas? Sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer…

Intentando comprender lo que Rin decía lo miraste fijamente mientras te sentabas en la orilla de su cama…

-¿Por qué sentiste que tenías que hacer eso?  
-No podía quedarme solo observando…  
-¿A qué te refieres? Digo… ¿A qué es a lo que quieres llegar?

Sabías que Rin tenía algo para decirte, pero no sabías lo que era… No entendías…

-Lo que trato de decirte es que… Yo… Creo que yo…  
-Deja de balbucear, sólo dime… ¿Qué es? Rin…  
-Creo que yo estoy…

Alguien interrumpió a Rin, tocaban la puerta muy fuerte, Rin se levanto de la cama, y abrió la puerta, era Seijuurou ¿qué querría a esta hora?

-¿Interrumpo algo? –Dijo sonriente viendo a Rin, acababa de percatarme de que Rin estaba completamente rojo, no sabía donde terminaba el sonrojo y comenzaba su cabello  
-¿Q-qué habrías de interrumpir? –Intentó sonar natural, falló, se notaba que estaba nervioso  
-Jajá, confiaré en ti, no intentes nada…  
-Seijuurou-San –saludaste sonriendo detrás de Rin  
-Hola (T/N)-chan, venía a darte buenas noticias.  
-¿Buenas noticias? ¿Cuáles?  
-Bueno, hay reglas nuevas en el instituto, y una de ellas es que los del equipo de natación serán acomodadas como compañeros de cuarto, por eso fue que te emparejaron con Rin… Como sabes eres la única mujer hasta ahora  
-No entiendo cuales son las buenas noticias Seijuurou-San  
-Es que ya no eres la única mujer, a partir de mañana tendrás tu nueva compañera en el edificio de las mujeres, acaban de arreglar el problema administrativo, aquí tienes la llave y la dirección de tu nueva habitación, por favor mañana lleva tus cosas a tu nuevo cuarto, Rin, tú la ayudarás.

Volteaste a ver a Rin su rostro no era de felicidad, todo lo contrario.

-Bueno, nos vemos (T/N)-Chan, Rin.

Seijuurou se fue y Rin cerró la puerta.

-Supongo que a partir de mañana no será necesario que dependas tanto de mi… -Dijo Rin, pero no sonaba como si le agradara la idea.  
-Sí, eso creo… ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme antes de que llegara Seijuurou-San?  
-¿Ah? Oh… Ummmh, nada importante, olvidemos eso, hay que descansar, mañana te ayudaré a mudarte.

No dijo más se acostó y durmió "-Yo quería ver la película" pensaste, pero parecía que a Rin se le habían quitado completamente las ganas de ello, era sábado por la noche, no tenían nada que hacer más que cambiar de cuarto "-quisiera al menos divertirme en mi última noche aquí" pero ¿qué hacer? A Rin no le agradaba que le despertaran, pero ¡AL DIABLO!

-R-rin…  
-¿Umh?  
-¿Podemos ver la película? –Dijiste asomándote hacia abajo –será la última vez que duerma aquí, quisiera que fuera divertido… -Rin volteo a verte, sonrió.  
-Claro, la pondré, ven, hay que sentarnos abajo.

Obedeciste, Rin bajo su colchón al suelo, se acomodaron y comenzaron a ver la película, casi todas las golosinas eran enchilosas casi no había cosas dulces, era de esperarse, Rin no era fanático de las cosas dulces, y agradecías ello, porque aunque te gustaran tampoco las soportabas mucho, no supiste, cuando ni como te quedaste dormida…

Al despertar sentiste un olor agradable, abriste poco a poco los ojos, parecía… El pecho de Rin… Sentiste una mano en tu cabeza, alzaste la mirada, te quedaste dormida en los brazos de Rin…

-¡K-KYAAAAA!  
-¡AAAAAH!

Tu grito despertó a Rin

-¿¡Q-QUÉ!? ¿Te pasó algo?

Rin rápido comenzó a checar si no tenías nada

-N-no, estoy bien  
-¿Por qué gritaste?  
-Es qué me sorprendí al verte tan cerca…  
-¿Por qué? Fuiste tú quien me abrazó anoche…  
-Creo que lo había olvidado, perdón por despertarte…  
-Tranquila, ahora, guarda tus cosas, tienes que irte…  
-Sí, lo sé…

Dicho eso te levantaste y comenzaste a empacar, Rin subía su colchón, y tendía su cama…

…

**Ta-chan (¿) demne crédito, tuve una disputa conmigo misma con esté cap xc tengo pensado hacer algo más dramático :3 y ya empecé a escribir el otro cap, espero hayan disfrutado de esté que cree con mi cerebro casi seco Q-Q bueno, nos leemos luego, como siempre, gracias por todo su apoyo y lindas palabras x3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Joooh, menuda pelea que tuve conmigo misma para escribir esté cap. ;-; no había tenido tiempo para escribir ni nada :c pero ya estoy aquí, activa y avanzando, un saludo a las nuevas lectoras y a las que me han seguido desde el comienzo, esto es de mi para ustedes con un abrazo y un beso lleno de amor, sin ustedes escribir todo esto no tendría sentido, muchas gracias, bueno me dejo de melosidades y aquí les va el cap. ~ **

…**.**

En la entrada de la nueva habitación Rin te observaba y en sus ojos podías ver claro lo que sentía, y lo sabías porque era lo mismo que tú sentías, en sus ojos se podía ver claramente…

-No…-Dijo casi a susurro  
-¿Umh?  
-No quiero que me dejes… (T/N)  
-Lo dices como si jamás te fuera a volver a ver –sonreíste  
-¿Quién te cuidará ahora de los pervertidos del dormitorio?  
-No creo que sea algo necesario, Rin, es un dormitorio solo para chicas  
-Las chicas también pueden ser pervertidas –dijo volteando a otro lado con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.  
-Aún nos veremos en los entrenamientos y nos topamos de vez en cuando entre los pasillos, no es como si no te volviera a ver jamás  
-No sería igual  
-No me voy porque quiera R… -tu celular dejo inconcuso su nombre cuando comenzó a sonar, al ver quien llamaba te llevaste una gran sorpresa –Makoto… -Al escuchar es Rin te miró no muy contento con ojos de desaprobación.  
-Contesta –dijo en tono enojado, el se sentó en una silla que estaba a un lado de la puerta, tu asentiste.  
-¿Makoto-san?, No descuide, me parece bien, ummmh –miraste a Rin –¿Le parece si le marco más tarde?, claro, nos vemos.  
-¿Por qué quieres llamarle más tarde?  
-¿Desde cuándo eres tan preguntón?

Rin sólo sonrió y te miró a los ojos, dejo tus cosas en el suelo, se acercó y te abrazó por la cintura.

-Ne, (T/N) –Dijo oculto en tu hombro –abrázame…

Su voz te regresó a la realidad –Rin… -Susurraste abrazándolo, el se alejó de ti un poco, lo suficiente para ver tu rostro.

-(T/N), ten una cita conmigo…

…

"Ten una cita conmigo" esas palabras retumbaron en tu ser, una gran emoción recorrió tu sangre, y sentías la necesidad de saltar y gritar mil y un veces "¡SI!" pero contuviste todas esas ganas de abrazarlo con todas tus fuerzas y sentir cerca esos musculos bien formados y trabajados, te limitaste a verlo a los ojos y sonreír.

-¿Hablas en serio? –Preguntaste, su cara se torno con un ligero sonrojo  
-S-si, quiero tener una cita contigo, si no te molesta…

Sonreíste de nuevo abriste la puerta, y la habitación estaba sola, dejaste tus cosas sobre la cama de abajo que parecía que nadie dormía ahí y volteaste con Rin.

-¿Qué te parece ahora? –Sonreíste.  
-¿A-ahora? –Pregunto con asombro y los ojos muy abiertos  
-Sí, ahora, ummmh, ¡VAYAMOS AL PARQUE DE DIVERSIÓNES! ¿Qué dices?

Tus ojos brillaban de la emosion, amabas los parques de diversiones, y mejor aún, esta vez podrías entrar a la casa del terror, puesto que tu acompañante sería Rin, eso lo hacía mucho mejor, Rin sonrió.

-Son las once de la mañana, si vamos ahorita las atracciones apenas abrirán, y ambos estamos en pijama, mejor, voy a ducharme, y vengo por ti a las 3 ¿qué dices? Sirve que tú también lo haces.  
-De acuerdo –dijiste inflando los cachetes –pero a las 3 en punto te quiero aquí.  
-Qué exigente señorita

Rin sonrió y se fue "-debería desempacar" pensaste, y lo hiciste no tardaste mucho dio la 1:30 pm y fuiste a ducharte, era más sencillo en el dormitorio de chicas, no tenías que preocuparte por que algún pervertido se asomara y te viera, saliste de la ducha y entraste a tu nueva habitación, esta era más grande que la que compartías con Rin, esté tenía espacio para dos closets pequeños y dos camas individuales además dos escritorios "-Es demasiado para lo poco que tengo" pensaste, no eras una chica que le encantaba tener todo su closet a vomitar de ropa, te gustaban las cosas sencillas y amabas el deporte "-No sé si pueda acostumbrarme a todo esto de nuevo" tener que compartir cuarto no te agradaba mucho, eras hija única y tus padres siempre estaban de viaje, siempre desconfiabas de todo, por ello no confiabas en Rin pero el poco a poco te hizo cambiar, hasta hizo que te agradara el compartir una habitación, pero tener que volver desde cero no te agradaba "-Quisiera poder volver con Rin, era más cómodo ahí, bueno, tengo que cambiarme" te resultaba absurdo hablar contigo misma, pero no había porque guardarte tus pensamiento, puesto que la habitación estaba vacía, te pusiste el vestido blanco con detalles azules que a Rin le había gustado aquel día que saliste con Makoto, unos botines cafés, un collar con una piedra azul cielo, y unas pulseras plata y tu pelo suelto un poco ondulado, miraste el reloj "2:25" te pusiste un poco de polvo, algo de rímel y un ligero toque de rubor miraste el reloj de nuevo "2:55" en eso tocaron la puesta "justo a tiempo" pensaste, la abriste y quedaste algo sorprendida, habías vivido prácticamente con él y nunca le habías visto así, siempre traía su playera de tirantes y un pijama, el uniforme de Samezuka o su traje de baño, estaba vestido casual, una camiseta de cuadros roja desabrochada que demostraba su playera blanca bajo la camiseta, unos pantalones negros tenía el pantalón algo arriba en la pierna derecha mostrando una pulsera en su tobillo traía otra en su mano izquierda, su vestuario era sencillo pero le hacía ver muy bien.

-Te dije que a las 3 en punto  
-Son las 2:57, si gustas me voy y regreso en tres minutos –sonrió  
-Jajá, iré por mi bolsa.

Tomaste tu bolsa y saliste junto con él, estar con él era diferente a estar con Makoto, todo el camino fueron hablando y riendo, nunca hubo silencio entre ustedes, en cambio con Makoto, había silencios, pero eran silencios agradables, que el llenaba con su cálida sonrisa.

Suspiraste al pensar en todo eso.

-¿Sucede algo?  
-¿Ah? No, no es nada  
-Estamos en la cuidad, ¿te parece si comemos primero algo? Muero de hambre…

Asentiste, ya que tú también tenías hambre, no desayunaste a causa de que desempacaste y te alistaste, tal vez fue mala idea decir que salieran ahora, llegaron a un café Rin pidió un sándwich especial con papas, y un café, tu igual a diferencia que pediste un té, tu y Rin tenían gustos similares pero diferenciaban en muchas cosas, a él no le gustaban las cosas dulces y tu las amabas, ese era un ejemplo, terminaron de comer, no sabías si tenías mucha hambre o de verdad estaba muy rica la comida, Rin pagó, a diferencia de Makoto, no te molestaba o avergonzaba que Rin pagara las cosas.

-¿Quedaste satisfecha?  
-Claro, muchas gracias.  
-No hay de qué, vamos hay que ir al parque de diversiones –Al decir eso tomo ligeramente tu mano de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar muy rápido y jaló un poco tu brazo, lo que hizo que quedaran tomados de la mano, cuando eso pasó bajo la velocidad, permitiéndote caminar a su lado, pero no soltó tu mano.

"Tal vez quiera caminar tomados de la mano" pensaste, por lo que optaste ir entrelazando sus dedos poco a poco, cuando menos lo pensaste ya ibas caminando con él de la mano, cualquiera que los viera ir así charlando despreocupadamente y riendo, pensaría que son una pareja muy feliz…

Al llegar al parque de diversiones tus ojos brillaron como los de una niña pequeña.

-Rin-Rin, ven vayamos a esté –Decías jalando de su brazo -¡QUIERO SUBIRME A ESTÉ! –Decías tomando su mano con tus dos manos -¡WOOOAAAAH! ¡Subamos! ¡Subamos! –gritabas empujándolo por la espalda cariñosamente, con Makoto no podías comportarte así, con él te contenías un poco, puesto que no estabas acostumbrada a él, con Rin podías desenvolverte, y a él no le molestaba, total, habían estado viviendo juntos tres semanas, además a Rin no parecía molestarle tu actitud, hasta parecía que le agradaba, se detuvieron a descansar un poco en una fuente de sodas.

-Pareciera que nunca habías venido a un parque –dijo sonriendo.  
-Cuando vine con Makoto-San era diferente, contigo puedo ser yo misma.  
-Me alegra que puedas desenvolverte así conmigo, me hace… Feliz.

¿Era eso un sonrojo? Y viéndote a los ojos… No lo podías creer.

-Ne…  
-¿Sí?  
-Entremos ahí –dijo señalando la casa del terror.

…**.**

**Waaaaaaah, nadie quería irse de la habitación, pero no saben lo que les tengo preparado chicas x3 bueno, lo dejo hasta aquí, tenía pensado en hacer algo como "la perspectiva de Rin" hasta los caps. donde diga lo que sentía Rin desde el momento que vio a (T/N) el cómo se sintió al tener que compartir habitación con (T/N)-chan y todo eso, pero no sé, ustedes díganme si quieren que lo haga aunque lo más probable es que lo haga, bueno, me despido, y hasta la siguiente actualización, un beso y un abrazo así muy cariñoso para todas y todos, Byebye.~**


	7. Una perspectiva diferente

**Qué horroooooooor, me siento muy avergonzada, sin darme cuenta subí el borrador en lugar del cap. ya corregido alkdsjadksadas mis disculpas, tuve que borrar el cap. que había subido debido a eso, aquí les dejo la perspectiva de Rin de nuevo, más tarde, o mañana *aunque no prometo nada* subiré el cap. 8, alkdjsakldjasdas ya llevo 7 y voy por el 8vo :'3 esto es para ustedes y sólo para ustedes, muchas me han preguntado, dónde comunicarse conmigo, pues… Ni qué decirles D: puedo darles mi ask… Y me dejan su fb y yo les agrego por fb, o me dejan MP por aquí, como sea yo estaré al pendiente de todo, al menos lo más que pueda debido a que ya entré de nuevo a clases, y tengo mucho que hacer, por tareas y todo eso, aunque actualizar no será problema… El problema es que se me ocurra el drama xD y les aviso que se preparen, porque el siguiente cap. lo tengo muy dramático, al menos lo que va de él, bueno sin más.**

**Perspectiva de Rin. ~ **

…**.**

-¡A PARTIR DE MAÑANA HABRÁ UNA MUJER EN EL CLUB! –Gritó Seijuurou antes de que todos nos marcháramos –No quiero que ella se queje de ninguno ¿¡ENTENDIDO!?

Todos contestamos al unísono.

-Ne, Rin-sempai.  
-¿Umh? ¿Qué sucede Ai?  
-Bueno… Como sabe, mañana me iré…  
-Lo sé, sólo te pido que no olvides tu entrenamiento y sigas nadando y mejorando.  
-Sí, lo sé Rin-sempai  
-Será extraño vivir aquí sin tu ruido y desorden, bueno, en algún momento nos separaríamos supongo, ¿volverás? ¿Cierto?  
-Sí, en cuanto se arreglen todos los problemas, y tengo entendido que ya le asignaron un nuevo compañero, tiene nombre de mujer, al igual que usted, supongo que se llevarán bien.  
-Já… No lo creo, mañana te vas entonces…  
-Sí, un poco antes de que finalice el entrenamiento.  
-Me iré del entrenamiento junto contigo para despedirte.

Me acosté decidido a dormir, como las clases apenas comenzarían pasado mañana solo estábamos entrenando, el entrenamiento comenzaría a las 11 los nuevos serán presentados también, para pasado mañana la asamblea de bienvenida, esto tal vez llegue a ser un poco cansado, pensé y cerré los ojos dispuesto a dormir. 

-¡RIN-SEMPAAAAI! ¡DESPIERTE! ¡LLEGAREMOS TARDE!

-¿Umh? ¿Qué sucede?

-Son las 10:50

Al escuchar eso me desperté de golpe y me puse una playera negra, la chaqueta de Samezuka y un pantalón, me puse rápido los tenis, y tomé mi mochila que dentro tenía mis cosas para nadar y mi celular, Ai y yo salimos llegamos justo a las 11 en punto Seijuurou nos miró y ordeno que fuéramos a cambiarnos ¿qué me pasaba? Nunca llegaba tarde y mucho menos me despertaba tan tarde, todas las mañanas salía a trotar esté día no comenzaba bien, justo antes de cerrar mi casillero mi celular sonó, yo contesté.

"-¿Nagisa?

-Ne, ne, Rin-Rin, ¿ya sabes las nuevas noticias?

-No me llames Rin-Rin, ¿cuáles noticias?

-¡Gou-chan nos acaba de decir que está saliendo con el capitán de Samezuka!"

Cuando escuché las palabras de mi amigo hiperactivo colgué el celular lo tire dentro del casillero y lo cerré de golpe y fui en busca de Seijuurou, ¿cómo se atrevía a estar con mi pequeña hermana? ¡INACEPTABLE! Sé que es un buen tipo, pero no es lo suficiente como para estar con mi hermanita, lo busqué en la piscina… Nada, volví a los vestidores, y estaba ahí, Bingo, fui directo hacia él.

-¡MIKOSHIBA! –Grité, Ai venía detrás de mí.

-¡RIN-SEMPAI! ¡POR FAVOR NO EXAGERE!

Intentó detenerme pero no lo logró, tome a Seijuurou de la chaqueta, y justo cuando iba a comenzar a decirle de cosas, el desvió su mirada a un lado, lo que me hizo voltear a mí también, fue cuando la miré.

-¿umh? ¿Qué hace ella aquí? –Pregunté algo desconcertado, ¿Cuándo apareció ahí?

-Es la estudiante de la que les hable ayer

-Ah, bueno bienvenida –dije prácticamente como obligación mientras soltaba a Seijuurou, hoy no estaba de humor –Después arreglo las cosas contigo –amenace, que ella estuviera ahí le ha salvado, por esta vez.

-Debe tomar las cosas con un poco de más calma, Rin-sempai.

-Tsk, no vengas a sermonearme Ai, hoy no estoy de humor.

Cuando dije eso vi que Seijuurou volvió al entrenamiento, me acerqué a él, tratando de mantener la calma como sugirió Ai y no romperle la cara de un puñetazo…

-Me enteré que sales con mi hermana… Te estaré vigilando.

-Esperaba una patada o un puñetazo en la cara –dijo sonriendo –vamos, no tengo malas intenciones.

-Ahora me iré junto con Ai para despedirlo ¿está bien?

-Por supuesto.

Después de eso continuamos con el entrenamiento, Ai y yo nos fuimos antes, para poder despedirme de él, cuando se fue yo fui a tomar una ducha y después a la habitación.

-Este lugar sin Ai, se ve ordenado y limpio, espero el nuevo sea ordenado.

Me puse un pantalón, escuché que abrieron la puerta, mi nuevo compañe…

-¡¿Q-QUÉ HACES?! –Voltee a verle -¡¿QUÉ ACASO NO TE ENSEÑARON QUE NO DEBES ESTAR EN EL CUARTO DE UNA SEÑORITA?! –La chica nueva del club…

-¿Señorita? –Pregunté arqueando las cejas mientras me ponía una playera -¿desde cuándo yo soy una señorita? ¿Y porque entras así a mi habitación? ¿No tienes modales acaso?

-Según las oficinas, está es mi habitación, tengo la llave y un papel que lo prueba, así que sal de aquí.

De pronto las palabras que dijo Ai ayer me dieron de golpe "tengo entendido que ya le asignaron un nuevo compañero, tiene nombre de mujer, al igual que usted, supongo que se llevarán bien" Ai… Mi compañero es compañera…. Nunca había deseado estar equivocado… Tenía que confirmar que ella estaba perdida, o peor, que ella era mi compañera.

-¿Llave? ¿Papel? Yo también los tengo, seguro tú te equivocaste de edificio, a ver muéstrame el papel, seguro es error tuyo –me entrego el papel, no pude evitar abrir los ojos de par en par - Esto debe de ser un error, los hombres no comparten habitación con mujeres, sígueme -ordené

Me siguió hasta la habitación de Seijuurou, toque… Pero nadie abrió, toqué más fuerte, si lo sé puede que hayan pasado solo unos segundos pero lo sentía como una eternidad toqué aún más fuerte totalmente desesperado -¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA, SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ! –Grité perdiendo el ultimo grano de paciencia que tenía, Seijuurou se mostró al fin –quiero que me expliques esto- dije señalando el papel que ella tenía entre sus manos.

Seijuurou me miró y después a ella arqueando una ceja –es una mujer Matsuoka, no un objeto, así que no te dirijas a ella como "esto" no seas descortés.

-Ella no –me malentendió –el papel que trae, ella está asignada a compartir habitación conmigo, eso debe de ser un error

Seijuurou extendió su mano para que le entregaran el papel, lo leyó.

-¿oh? Ciertamente debe de ser un error, vayamos a las oficinas.

Fuimos hasta las oficinas, Seijuurou nos dejó un rato en lo que hablaba con la recepcionista

-Ammh, yo… Ummmh -trate de no sonar nervioso –disculpa si te sentiste ofendida cuando le dije lo que pasaba a Mikoshiba, no pensé en lo que dije, y no quisiera que te ofendieras.

No tuve respuesta, solo una mirada algo confundida, Seijuurou nos habló y fuimos con él hasta una oficina y estaba una muchacha sentada en un escritorio, el pequeño despacho era elegante

-¿puedo ayudarles en algo?- preguntó cortes mente

-Si, hubo un error al acomodar a uno de los integrantes del club de natación- Dijo serio Seijuurou

-¿Un error? Imposible, yo no cometo errores- Dijo la muchacha sonriendo

-Bueno, verás acomodaste a una muchacha del club de natación en los dormitorios de los hombres.

-¿Muchacha? Si me entere que habría una mujer en el club, pero no me llegaron los papeles.

-D-disculpe, yo soy a quien acomodo, soy nueva y estoy en el club de natación.

La muchacha arqueo las cejas

–y tú? –me preguntó

-Yo soy a quién le puso de compañero con ella, Matsuoka Rin.

-¿Matsuoka… Rin?

La muchacha comenzó a buscar en su computadora

–Entonces tú eres (Tu/Nombre/apeido) ¿correcto?, mira que cometí un error, lo siento intentaré arreglarlo lo antes posible, pero mientras no puedo hacer nada

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –Preguntó Seijuurou

-Por el momento tendrán que compartir habitación- Sentencio la mujer.

¿Compartir habitación? Me niego, un rotundo no, toda mi paciencia y mi auto control se perdieron al escuchar eso.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉ?! ¡NO! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO! ¡VAMOS! ¡NO PUEDE HABLAR ENSERIO! ¡HAGA SU TRABAJO Y ARREGLE EL PROBLEMA! ¡NO SE QUEDE SENTADA PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO! ¡APUESTO QUE SI QUISIERA PODRÍA ARREGLARLO AHORA MISMO!

Creo que mi manera de expresar, hizo que la muchacha perdiera su paciencia también y su rostro amigable cambio al de "si me miras mueres" se paró de su asiento y fue directo a mí.

-Mira Matsuoka-san, si pudiera lo arreglara ahora mismo, pero no puedo, requiere tiempo, y con su actitud no remedia nada, al contrario, empeora las cosas, pobre señorita con la que compartirá cuarto, pues quien sabe cuándo me digne a arreglar su problema, así que por favor retírense.

-Me disculpo por el comportamiento de Rin, es un niño malcriado.

De regreso yo iba maldiciendo entre dientes, esa tipeja…. Íbamos entrando a la habitación, y la escuché reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

–N-nada, es solo que… Nada

-Bueno aparentemente, aunque Rin lo intento no convenció a la encargada administrativa de cambiarte de habitación al menos, no por el momento…- Dijo Seijuurou.

-¿Usted cree que si ella hubiera querido lo hubiera arreglado en ese mismo momento?

-No creo que sea tan complicado, (T/N)-chan

-Es un problema administrativo, no se arreglará tan fácil –dije gruñendo prácticamente.

-Por el momento no se quejen más ya vieron como es la encargada de esto, y debido a que Matsuoka se atrevió a responderle no podremos hacer nada al respecto, así que no te quejes tanto, (T/N)-chan, tu dormirás debajo de la litera, Matsuoka dormirá arriba

Si ya bastante malo era tener que compartir con ella, ahora tenía que dormir arriba.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ADEMÁS DEBO DORMIR ARRIBA?!  
-¡NO TE QUEJES! Es por precaución –sonrió –si esté tipo intenta hacerte algo lo golpeas con todas tus fuerzas y vienes conmigo, mi habitación esa- señalo una puerta a tres dormitorios- estoy para servirte- concluyo sonriendo mientras se daba media vuelta para irse  
-¡NO VOY A HACERLE NADA! ¿¡QUÉ CLASE DE PERSONA ME CREES?!- Respondí furioso.  
-Un tiburón al acecho- dijo y se marchó.

-Matsuoka Rin  
-Puedes llamarme Rin  
-¿Ah?, ¿me escuchaste?  
-Sí, y ¿cómo te llamas?  
-Ah, etto… dime (T/N)  
-Bueno (T/N), no creas que me interesas, ese tipo está loco y no sabe lo que dice –seguía bastante enojado, me subí a la litera –deberías acomodar tus cosas y no hagas mucho ruido- dije colocándome los audífonos.

Intenté calmarme con la música y pensando en lo que sucedía, sería difícil compartir habitación con ella, la privacidad… Bueno, sería difícil conseguirla, luego estaba el hecho de que en las duchas… Siempre hay hombres, ella no podía bañarse ahí…. Es muy linda, no puedo dejar que le hagan daño, además es mi compañera, tendré que cuidarle de todos los pervertidos del dormitorio.

-Rin-san -¿Umh? ¿Qué quieres? -Estem… Podrías decirme… ¿Dónde está el baño?

La miré y bajé de la litera

–Sígueme  
-¿Me llevarás hasta allá? Ni creas que podrás ver algo.  
-Como si me importara, te llevaré y me aseguraré de que nadie esté dentro, además cuidaré de que nadie entre para que puedas bañarte tranquila.  
-Ah… Disculpa por... Pensar mal…  
-Ya te dije, me da igual, lo hago porque siento que tengo que cuidarte por ser mi compañera es todo, anda muévete.

Después de explicarle, fuimos a las duchas, primero entré para asegurarme de que ella pudiera entrar, para la poca suerte que tenía estaba vacío, ella entró, yo me quedé fuera esperando con los audífonos puestos cuidando que nadie entre, necesitaba pensar… Aclarar mi mente, no entiendo que es esto que siento…. Ella salió del baño y nos dirigimos al cuarto, subí y dormí. A diferencia de ayer, hoy no me quedé dormido, desperté y eran las 6:30 am, bajé de la litera (T/N) parecía estar profundamente dormida, y estaba volteada al lado de la pared, bueno, al menos podré cambiarme aquí, me puse ropa deportiva y fui a desayunar algo, terminé de desayunar y miré el reloj "6:55" fui a trotar un rato, para intentar aclararme un poco, aunque no estaba seguro de que era lo que tenía que aclararme exactamente… Dieron las 8 am y me detuve en una máquina expendedora, introduje una moneda y saqué una botella de agua, una voz me llamo.

-¿Rin-San?  
-¿Umh? Te dije que me llamaras Rin, omite el "san"  
-R-Rin…  
-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? Y ¿qué haces aquí?  
-Un nadador debe mantenerse en forma siempre –ella sonrió  
-¿Estabas trotando? –sonreí también  
-Sí, ¿tú qué hacías? -Lo mismo que tú –di vuelta a la máquina y compré otra botella de agua –Ten, debes tener sed –le extendí la botella  
-G-gracias –tomó la botella –Rin-san… Rin, ¿qué te parece si mañana trotamos juntos?  
-Ja… -sonreí de nuevo –no creas que lograras algo, pero acepto  
-¡NO QUIERO LOGRAR NADA! Solo pensé que si vamos a compartir cuanto quien sabe que tanto tiempo, deberíamos al menos llevarnos bien.  
-Jajá, está bien, bueno, nos vemos (T/N)

Me di media vuelta y me fui, tenía que tomar una ducha y ponerme el uniforme, la ceremonia de bienvenida comenzaría en una hora, hoy no habría clases debido a eso, duraría aproximadamente, una horas, después de eso, tendíamos que ir a la práctica, me salté la inauguración, aún tenía que pensar, pero seguía sin entender que era lo que me quería aclarar, no dejaba de pensar en (T/N)cuando menos lo pensé ya faltaba poco para que comenzara la práctica, por lo que regresé a la habitación por mi mochila con todo lo necesario para ir a nadar… Hablaba con unos compañeros sobre cómo mejorar nuestros tiempos, cuando la voz de Seijuurou llamó la atención de todos.

-Hey (T/N)-Chan, deberías ponerte tu traje de baño, puedes cambiarte ahí –señaló una puerta- es el nuevo vestidor para chicas, aunque creo que por el momento solo nadarás tú, anda rápido, todos quieren ver que tan veloz eres.

Pues, debía admitir que tenía razón, todos queríamos saber cómo nadaba, cuando salió del vestidor, Seijuurou pidió que despejáramos la piscina, todos lo hicimos, no creía que fuese la gran cosa, pero cundo grito "nadaré estilo libre" mis ojos automáticamente se clavaron en ella, quede totalmente sorprendido al verle nadar, y más sorprendido al ver que por segundos me superó…. Quedé… ¿Flechado? Me acerqué a cuando ya estaba fuera del agua.

-M-Matsuoka… Ese no es…

¿Hablaba de mí?

-Sí, soy yo. -Rin…

Si -(T/N) te reto a una carrera. -Hey Rin- dijo Seijuurou –No te precipites tanto

Ignoré a Seijuurou, si sentía algo por ella, lo sabría compitiendo contra ella.

-Acepto –respondió sonriendo.

No pude evitar sonreír –No tendré piedad –Dije manteniendo la sonrisa –Nada lo mejor que puedas.

No podía evitar sentir todo esto, me sentía nervioso, ansioso, si en definitivamente, sentía algo pero ¿qué? "Listos" me acomode los googles "ya" ella se retrasó unos milisegundos, tengo ventaja, ella aceleró, no, no te dejaré, aceleré también, quería nadar más rápido, pero no quería separarme de su lado, gane por milisegundos, salí de la piscina.

–Buen trabajo (T/N)

Dije extendiendo la mano para ayudarle a salir, ella la tomó.

-Gra-Gracias… -Ten –le ofrecí una toalla –sécate un poco -Gracias…

Después de eso, todos los días fueron iguales, pasaron una semana, y eran todos los días iguales, siempre competíamos, siempre era el mismo resultado, a veces yo le daba tips para mejorar, ambos mejorábamos juntos, ella siempre se iba algo antes del entrenamiento, para poder ducharse sin tener problemas de que alguien esté en el dormitorio, cuando acababa yo iba al cuarto, creía que esté día sería normal, entré en la habitación. -(T/N) –Cerré la puerta –Buen trabajo. -Rin… Gracias

Subí a la cama y comencé a leer, todo era tranquilo, como siempre hasta que mi teléfono arruinó mi tranquilidad, conteste.

"-¿Makoto?  
-Hola, Rin, verás, Ai nos dijo que tenías un nuevo compañero de cuarto  
-¿Te dijo?  
-Sí, y nos gustaría que mañana vinieras junto con él, así le conoceríamos  
-ummh claro pero…  
-¡DAME ESO MAKO-CHAN! ¡HOLA RIN-CHAN! ¿Cómo estás?  
-N-Nagisa  
-Bien, eso no importa, queremos conocer a tu nuevo compañero Ai-chan nos dijo que era como nosotros y…  
-¡DÉJAME HABLAR!...  
-¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS RIN-CHAN! Es de mala educación.  
-Ya ya  
-Bien, continuo, vengan mañana después de la escuela, tengo entendido que ustedes no tendrán entrenamiento debido a que le darán servicio a la piscina, nosotros convencimos a Gou-chan que nos dejara estar libres.  
-Está bien…  
-Bien, los estaremos esperando ¿de acuerdo?  
-De acuerdo  
-Adiós  
-Adiós"

Bueno, debido a que no me dejo explicar, creo que será gracioso que lo descubran por su propia cuenta ¿no?

-(T/N)

-¿Sí?

-Te gustaría ir conmigo a ver a unos amigos

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, ellos ammmh… Quieren conocerte….

-Sí, bueno… Verás ellos creen que eres hombre- Baje y me di cuenta que (T/N) me miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos.

-¡¿POR QUÉ CREEN ESO?! –Gritó y se levantó rápidamente, dándose un golpe con la litera de arriba –auch.

-Cuidado, habrá que ponerte hielo, espera aquí –Salí del cuarto, había una máquina de sodas al final del pasillo compré una y regresé la envolví en una pequeña y delgada tela y se la puse en la frente, en el lugar del golpe –verás ellos piensan, bueno, más bien Nagisa piensa que eres como nosotros.

-¿Nagisa? ¿Cómo ustedes?

-Nagisa es un rubiecito hiperactivo, y al decir "como nosotros" me refiero a que… Bueno, el piensa que eres un hombre con nombre de mujer.

-¿Ósea que no eres el único?

-¡C-claro que no!

-¿Y quién les dijo de mí?

-Mi ex –compañero de cuarto, Nitori, el creyó lo mismo.

-¿Y él dónde está?

-Por el momento no se encuentra en la cuidad, por asuntos familiares, mira que haces muchas preguntas

-L-lo siento

-No importa, bueno, mañana no habrá entrenamiento puesto que tienen que darle un servicio especial a la piscina, y ellos también cancelarán su entrenamiento por lo que nos invitaron a casa de Haru, iba a decirle que en realidad eras mujer, pero… No me dejo, así que creo que será divertido que se enteren por su propia cuenta que eres mujer en realidad y no un hombre.

-Jajá, ummh, de acuerdo, pero, tengo una condición.

-¿Condición? ¿Cuál?

-Que cambiemos de cama, no pienso volver a golpearme aquí abajo.

Lo sentí como una orden, y no como un trato, pero odiaba de verdad dormir arriba.

-Tenemos un trato.

Se levantó y quitó sus cosas –Vamos, quita tus cosas de arriba –dijo, parecían más ordenes que sugerencias, bueno, da igual, con ella haré excepciones… Hice caso, en cuanto toque mi almohada caí rendido, y ella igual, abrí los ojos y ya casi era la hora de ir a clases "maldición" pensé, me puse el uniforme rápido, tome mis cosas y estaba a punto de irme cuando reaccione "(T/N)" me regresé y me di cuenta que seguía dormida, no sabía cómo despertarle, comencé a picarle la mejilla.

–Hey, no piensas despertar acaso?, las clases ya van a comenzar, no te levantaste si quiera para ir a trotar, levántate.

Me miró con los ojos casi cerrados.

-¿R-rin? –preguntó abriendo completamente los ojos.

-¿Quién más?, vamos se te hará tarde.

¿Se te hará? Se nos hará, ella hizo caso yo salí para que se cambiara rápido, y le esperé afuera, cuando salió… Se veía hermosa… Me sonrió.

-Ne, Rin, gracias por despertarme.

-Somos compañeros, no iba a dejar que faltaras.

-Como sea, gracias, aunque pudiste despertarme antes,

-Te veías cómoda, así que decidí no despertarte hasta volver de trotar y estar listo para irme.

En realidad, me había quedado dormido y casi el olvido.

-Creo que te habías olvidado de mí, por eso me despertaste cuando ya estabas a punto de irte.

-Jajá, bueno –rasque mi mejilla, casi acierta -La verdad si te había olvidado, pero te desperté y te esperé, creo que eso lo compensa.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-Bueno, nos vemos cuando acaben las clases, te esperaré en la entrada del instituto.

Nos separamos, debido a que yo voy un grado más delante que ella, el día continuó normal, terminaron mis clases y fui a esperarla directo a la entrada, no pasaron ni 3 minutos cuando ella llego corriendo, tenía las mejillas ruborizadas por el cansancio –Nos vamos? –pregunté sonriendo, y comenzamos a caminar, casi no hablamos durante el camino.

-¿Dónde es la casa de tu amigo Haru?

-Subiendo esas escaleras de ese templo-Dije señalando las escaleras

-Ha de estar en forma subiendo y bajando esas escaleras todos los días.

-Es solo un nadador ñango- bufé, no me agrada que la chica de la que me enamoré hable de otros chicos.

-¿Nadador?

-Sí, todos con los que vamos son nadadores, si se les puede llamar a ellos así

Cuando subimos las escaleras y llegamos a casa de Haru toque la puerta, él atendió, como era de esperarse, a su lado izquierdo estaba Makoto, a su derecha Rei, y detrás Nagisa saltaba para intentar ver.

-Ne ne, déjenme ver- gritaba Nagisa

-Rin –Dijo Haru en su tono serio de siempre -¿Quién es esa chica?

-¡¿CHICA?! –Grito Nagisa abriéndose paso -¿Quién eres tú? ¿Es tu novia Rin-chan?

No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco

-Ella es mi nueva compañera de habitación- dije

-¿¡QUÉÉÉ!? –Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, excepto y como era de esperarse Haru, que se quedó callado viéndonos.

-Pe-pero Rin-San, es una mujer –Dijo Rei  
-¿Crees que no lo sé?- Respondí  
-No lo puedo creer- Grito Nagisa, aparto a todos de la entrada y nos jalo hacia dentro –Vamos, pasen y cuéntenos.

Nos sentamos en la sala alrededor de la mesa, como de costumbre y comencé a explicarles a todos lo que había sucedido, todos me ponían atención.

-Si ese es el caso creo que no se puede hacer nada, ¿cómo te llamas? –dijo Makoto sonriendo, dirigiéndose a (T/N), no me agrado eso.

-(T/N)  
-Mucho gusto (T/N)-Chan, soy Tachibana Makoto, puedes decirme Makoto.  
-Mu-mucho gusto, Makoto-san.  
-¡YO SOY NAGISA!  
-Un placer, Nagisa-kun.  
-Puedes llamarme Rei.  
-Jajá, de acuerdo, Rei-san ¿supongo que usted es Haru-san?  
-Puedes llamarme Haru. -Dijo en tono serio  
-D-de acuerdo, Haru  
-Ne ne, (T/N)-chan, ¿podemos intercambiar correos? –dijo sonriendo Nagisa  
-Oh, emmm, claro 

¡¿QUÉ?! Apenas le conocía y ya le pedía eso, ni siquiera yo, eso me hizo enfurecer, pero me controlé.

Continuamos hablando todos, después de un rato me percate de la hora y me di cuenta que teníamos que irnos ya.

-Es tarde, tenemos que irnos ya, (T/N)  
-Si, está bien –ambos nos levantamos  
-Nos vemos otro día –dije dirigiéndome a mis amigos  
-Espero verte pronto de nuevo, (T/N)-Chan –Dijo Makoto  
-Espero lo mismo, Makoto-San

Inaceptable.

-Vamos (T/N).

Nos fuimos y atrás todos se despedían con la mano, estaban esperando el tren para regresar a los dormitorios, le quería pedir su correo también… No perdía nada.

-(T/N)  
-¿Qué sucede, Rin?  
-Bueno, estaba pensando… Deberías darme tu número también, digo, somos compañeros y si tú un día…  
-De acuerdo Rin –Sonrió y sacó su teléfono, yo hice lo mismo

Después de eso, todo fue silencio, llegamos al edificio.

-Rin… Si no es mucha molestia…  
-Necesitas tomar un baño y quieres que te cuide?  
-S-si…  
-Claro, no hay problema.

Después de eso, los días eran igual que siempre, hasta que un sábado…

-Waaaah, no sé qué ponermeeeee.  
-Qué va, sólo es ropa.  
-Ne, ne, Rin, ¿qué es mejor? ¿Esté short con está blusa o esté vestido?  
-¿Por qué debería saber un dato como ese?  
-Eres un chico, vamos que es mejor.

Miraba ambas opciones detenidamente, el Short era corto, lo que atraería la mirada de muchos pervertidos, no, el vestido en cambio, no era ni muy largo ni muy corto, apuesto a que se le vería hermoso. 

-Voy por el vestido.  
-Bien, está decidido usaré el short y la blusa.  
-¡¿PARA QUE PIDES MI OPINIÓN ENTONCES?!  
-Solo salte para poder cambiarme.

Salí maldiciendo entre dientes, me había cabreado, además de no tomar en cuenta mi opinión, se pondría algo que atraería a pervertidos, se le vería bien, claro está pero, no quisiera que pervertidos le viesen, después de un rato salió de la habitación, si, se veía hermosa, demasiado, pero si me despertaba esos sentimientos a mí, podría hacerlo con cualquiera, y atraería a muchos pervertidos, casi le digo que vaya a cambiarse, cuando reaccioné que no sabía porque se había vestido así.

-¿A dónde irás?  
-Saldré con Makoto, nos vemos luego Rin

Sonrió, pero a mí no me agradó, no puedo dejar que Makoto la enamore, no puedo perder, no debo perder, después de todo, yo estoy enamorado de ella, y no sé qué hacer, no sé qué puedo hacer…

Suspiré y entré al cuarto, no podía ir a vigilarles… Sería extraño… Y no soy acosador… Recibí un mensaje de Nagisa.

"Tengo información valiosa."

"¿Información valiosa? ¿Sobre qué? ¿Gou?"

"No, no, sobre Mako-chan y (T/N)-chan"

Rápidamente al leer ese mensaje llamé a mi amigo.

-Hola, Rin-chan  
-¿Qué sabes?  
-Vamos, no seas impaciente.  
-Dime que sabes.  
-¿De verdad quieres saber?  
-Dime que sabes, Nagisa.  
-Bien, bien, tú ganas, verás, yo no sabía que a ti te gustaba (T/N)-chan.  
-¿cómo lo supiste?  
-Me di cuenta cuando vi tu reacción cuando le pedí su correo.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Rin, si las miradas mataran, habría muerto en ese momento.  
-Lo siento, ahora dime que sabes.  
-Verás quise ser buen amigo y ayudarte con (T/N)-Chan.  
-Y decidiste darle su número a Makoto, así me complicarías las cosas ¿no?  
-No no, no es eso, así como quise ser bueno contigo, también quise ser bueno con Mako-chan, a él le gustó (T/N)-chan en cuanto le vio, y me pidió su correo, para invitarle a salir, yo le dije que le llevara al parque de diversiones.  
-¿Y eso en qué me ayuda a mí?  
-Bueno, verás, como metí la pata al pedirle el correo y dárselo a Mako-chan, decidí ayudarte a ti, dándote esta información valiosa.  
-Sólo me has dicho que por causa tuya ahora están en una cita.  
-La información no termina ahí, Rin-chan  
-Bien, continua.  
-Irán al parque de diversiones.  
-Ella ama esas cosas, seguro querrá entrar a la casa del terror, y Makoto no entrará porque es una completa gallina.  
-Puedes tomar delantera con eso Rin.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Bueno, (T/N)-chan se quedará con las ganas de sentir miedo hoy ¿por qué no rentas películas de terror para ver esta noche? Así ganarías puntos extra, sin mencionar que tú ya tienes ventaja al vivir con ella.  
-Tienes razón, pero Nagisa ¿por qué haces esto?  
-Mi vida es un poco aburrida.  
-¿De qué lado estas?  
-Del lado de (T/N)-chan, que gane el que sea más digno de estar con ella, Rin-chan.  
-Oh…  
-¿No crees que pierdes tiempo?  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-Deberías ir a rentar películas y comprar botanas.  
-Tienes razón, adiós, Nagisa."

Colgué y lo primero que hice fue buscar un DVD y una tele, Seijuurou tenía así que no batallé mucho, después me puse ropa, más ammmh ¿aceptable? Para ir a la cuidad para rentar películas y comprar botana.

Compré varias cosas para botanas, las fui a dejar al dormitorio y después regresé a la cuidad a buscar películas, se me hizo algo tarde, rente una películas, iba a tomar el tren, cuando los miré… Makoto abrazaba a (T/N), y algo en mi estaba rompiéndose… "Que gane el que sea más digno de estar con ella" ¿debería rendirme o…? ¿Rendirme? ¿Desde cuándo YO me rindo? ¿Dejaré esto sin siquiera luchar?... No, mi cuerpo reacciono por si sólo tome a (T/N) del brazo y la separé de Makoto y solté el brazo de (T/N).

-Vámonos, (T/N).  
-R... Rin... –Dijo Makoto

En ese momento llegó el tren, volví a tomar el brazo de (T/N) y la lleve conmigo, en el camino ninguno de los dos decía nada, tomaba con fuerza la bolsa con las películas… Al llegar a la habitación, conmigo ya acostado ella al fin dijo algo…

-¿¡POR QUÉ LLEGASTE TAN DERREPENTE HE INTERRUMPISTE!?  
-¿No crees que es algo tarde para reclamarme? –dije mirándola, sin expresión  
-No, bueno… Sí… Perdón por gritar, pero… ¿Qué hacías allá?  
-Sé que te gustan las cosas de miedo, y sabía que irían al parque de diversiones…  
-¿Cómo sabías eso?  
-Nagisa me lo dijo…  
-Da igual cómo te hayas enterado, ¿qué hacías allá y como supiste que estaríamos en ese momento ahí?  
-Pero que bipolar eres… No sabía que estaban ahí, como dije, sabía que te gustan las cosas de terror y sabía que irían al parque de diversiones, sé que Makoto es un verdadero gallina y tú te quedarías con ganas de entrar a la casa del terror, así que había ido a la cuidad a rentar una película y comida para verla, es todo, y cuando regresaba de nuevo aquí los miré a ti y a Makoto… Abrazados así….  
-R-Rin…  
-Bueno, mira, me da igual, lo siento si tú querías seguir en esa posición con él, pero yo no lo iba a soportar ¿de acuerdo?  
-¡¿POR QUÉ HABRÍAS DE TENER QUE SOPORTARLO?!

No sabía que responderle, tal vez ella estaba enamorada de Makoto, y lo que hice estuvo mal… Tal vez no debí interrumpir… Al fin pude sacar palabras de mi boca.

-Si no quieres que me entrometa más, sólo dilo, pídeme que no me meta más en tu camino…

Cuando dije eso sentí miedo, miedo a que (T/N) no quisiera que me entrometiera más, miedo a alejarla de mi…

-No es que no quiera que te metas en mi camino…  
-¿Entonces por qué te enojas? Sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer…

Me miraba fijamente ¿me habrá entendido ya? Se sentó en la orilla de mi cama.

-¿Por qué sentiste que tenías que hacer eso?  
-No podía quedarme solo observando…  
-¿A qué te refieres? Digo… ¿A qué es a lo que quieres llegar?

Ella no lo ha entendido, creo que tendré que decírselo…

-Lo que trato de decirte es que… Yo… Creo que yo…  
-Deja de balbucear, sólo dime… ¿Qué es? Rin…  
-Creo que yo estoy…

Alguien me interrumpió, tocaban la puerta, me levanté de la cama de la cama, y abrí la puerta, era Seijuurou ¿qué querría a esta hora?

-¿Interrumpo algo? –Dijo sonriente viéndome, yo estaba completamente sonrojado, estaba a punto de decirle lo que sentía, era obvio que estaría así  
-¿Q-qué habrías de interrumpir? –Intenté disimular mis nervios, aunque sé que fracasé  
-Jajá, confiaré en ti, no intentes nada…  
-Seijuurou-San –saludo (T/N) detrás de mí  
-Hola (T/N)-chan, venía a darte buenas noticias.  
-¿Buenas noticias? ¿Cuáles?  
-Bueno, hay reglas nuevas en el instituto, y una de ellas es que los del equipo de natación serán acomodadas como compañeros de cuarto, por eso fue que te emparejaron con Rin… Como sabes eres la única mujer hasta ahora  
-No entiendo cuáles son las buenas noticias Seijuurou-San  
-Es que ya no eres la única mujer, a partir de mañana tendrás tu nueva compañera en el edificio de las mujeres, acaban de arreglar el problema administrativo, aquí tienes la llave y la dirección de tu nueva habitación, por favor mañana lleva tus cosas a tu nuevo cuarto, Rin, tú la ayudarás.

¿Esto se acabó? No pude decirle lo que sentía y ahora la veré menos, no quiero que se vaya, quiero que esté conmigo, que se quede conmigo siempre…

-Bueno, nos vemos (T/N)-Chan, Rin.

Seijuurou se fue y yo cerré la puerta

-Supongo que a partir de mañana no será necesario que dependas tanto de mi… -Dije  
-Sí, eso creo… ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme antes de que llegara Seijuurou-San?  
-¿Ah? Oh… Ummmh, nada importante, olvidemos eso, hay que descansar, mañana te ayudaré a mudarte.

No dije más y me recosté viendo la pared, no podía dejar de pensar en todo… Makoto, y no miramos las películas, estaba a punto de despertarle cuando…

-R-rin…  
-¿Umh?  
-¿Podemos ver la película? – (T/N) se asomó –será la última vez que duerma aquí, quisiera que fuera divertido… -Voltee a verle y sonreí, es como si pudiese leer mis pensamientos.  
-Claro, la pondré, ven, hay que sentarnos abajo.

Bajé mi colchón y ambos nos acomodamos en él, todo iba muy bien, podría decirse que ni siquiera pasó lo de Makoto, en una parte de la película ella se asustó y por instinto me abrazó, cuando se dio cuenta, se sonrojo "lo siento" me dijo, yo le sonreí, ella se apartó un poco, yo me puse a su lado completamente, y la rodee con un brazo sobre los hombros, ella se incorporó y me abrazó por el pecho, me sentía nervioso, me concentré más en mantener mi ritmo cardiaco normal, que en la película, cuando menos me di cuenta ella quedo dormida… acaricié su cabello y me dormí, así, en esa posición, me sentía muy cómodo….

-¡K-KYAAAAA!  
-¡AAAAAH!

Su gritó me despertó, me asuste.

-¿¡Q-QUÉ!? ¿Te pasó algo?

Comencé a revisar si no tenía nada.

-N-no, estoy bien  
-¿Por qué gritaste?  
-Es qué me sorprendí al verte tan cerca…  
-¿Por qué? Fuiste tú quien me abrazó anoche…

Técnicamente.

-Creo que lo había olvidado, perdón por despertarte…  
-Tranquila, ahora, guarda tus cosas, tienes que irte…  
-Sí, lo sé…

Ella comenzó a empacar, y yo subí mi colchón y tendí… Cuando ella tenía todas sus cosas, tome las maletas más pesadas, en realidad tomé casi todas las cosas… En la entrada de su nueva habitación, le miraba fijamente a los ojos, tenía una batalla contra mis ojos evitando el llorar…

-No…-Dije muy bajo  
-¿Umh?  
-No quiero que me dejes… (T/N)  
-Lo dices como si jamás te fuera a volver a ver –sonrió, como me encantaba verle sonreír…  
-¿Quién te cuidará ahora de los pervertidos del dormitorio?  
-No creo que sea algo necesario, Rin, es un dormitorio solo para chicas  
-Las chicas también pueden ser pervertidas –Tal vez mi comentario sea tonto…  
-Aún nos veremos en los entrenamientos y nos topamos de vez en cuando entre los pasillos, no es como si no te volviera a ver jamás  
-No sería igual  
-No me voy porque quiera R… -no completó mi nombre su celular comenzó a sonar, ella lo sacó y miró –Makoto… -Al escuchar eso la miré con ojos de "no estoy de acuerdo pero bueno."  
-Contesta –dije en tono enojado, mientras me sentaba en una silla que estaba ahí

-¿Makoto-san?, No descuide, me parece bien, ummmh –volteo a verme – ¿Le parece si le marco más tarde?, claro, nos vemos.  
-¿Por qué quieres llamarle más tarde?  
-¿Desde cuándo eres tan preguntón?

Sólo sonreí y la miré a los ojos, dejé sus cosas en el suelo, me acerqué y le abracé por la cintura.

-Ne, (T/N) –Dije hundiéndome en su hombro –abrázame…  
–Rin… -Susurró, yo me alejé un poco, lo suficiente para ver su rostro…

-(T/N), ten una cita conmigo…

Casi me era imposible creer que yo dijera eso… pero ya lo había hecho, sólo faltaba esperar su respuesta.

-¿Hablas en serio? –no pude evitar sonrojarme  
-S-sí, quiero tener una cita contigo, si no te molesta…

Me era difícil creer que era yo quien estaba diciendo todo esto.

Ella sonrió y se separó completamente de mí, abrió la puerta y dejo sus cosas dentro, volteo a verme a mí, que le observaba desde la entrada.

-¿Qué te parece ahora? –Sonrió.  
-¿A-ahora? –Pregunté con los ojos muy abiertos, casi incrédulo  
-Sí, ahora, ummmh, ¡VAYAMOS AL PARQUE DE DIVERSIÓNES! ¿Qué dices?

Sus ojos brillaron de emoción ¿cómo podría decirle que no? Se veía hermosa así, entusiasmada, sonreí.

-Son las once de la mañana, si vamos ahorita las atracciones apenas abrirán, y ambos estamos en pijama, mejor, voy a ducharme, y vengo por ti a las 3 ¿qué dices? Sirve que tú también lo haces.  
-De acuerdo –dijo haciendo un puchero –pero a las 3 en punto te quiero aquí.  
-Qué exigente señorita.

Sonreí de nuevo y me fui a mi habitación, primero que nada… Debo tener el cuarto listo por si tengo nuevo compañero, pueda acomodar todas sus cosas, acomodé la cama de arriba, limpié el escritorio, barrí un poco, y me recosté, me di cuenta de la hora, eran las 2 de la tarde, tomé mis cosas y me fui a dar un baño, el rato pasó muy rápido, no tardé mucho en ducharme, me cambié, no quería verme ammmh, muy entusiasmado, aunque lo estaba… Fui a su nueva habitación, eran las 2:55 toqué la puerta, ella me abrió.

-Te dije que a las 3 en punto  
-Son las 2:57, si gustas me voy y regreso en tres minutos –sonreí.  
-Jajá, iré por mi bolsa.

Fuimos caminando, y riendo todo el camino, no hubo momento de silencio, ya en la cuidad, ella suspiró.

-¿Sucede algo?  
-¿Ah? No, no es nada  
-Estamos en la cuidad, ¿te parece si comemos primero algo? Muero de hambre…

Entramos a una cafetería y ahí comimos algo, terminamos y yo pague todo, me agrada pagarle las cosas… Siento como si, fuésemos… Pareja.

-¿Quedaste satisfecha?  
-Claro, muchas gracias.  
-No hay de qué, vamos hay que ir al parque de diversiones

Al decir eso tomé ligeramente su mano de la muñeca y comencé a caminar muy rápido y jalé un poco tu brazo, lo que hizo que quedáramos tomados de la mano, cuando eso pasó baje la velocidad, permitiéndole caminar a su lado, pero no solté su mano.

Ella entrelazo nuestros dedos, charlamos como si nada, como si esto fuese normal entre nosotros… Aunque no lo fuera…

Al llegar al parque de diversiones, sus ojos brillaron como los de una niña pequeña, estaba muy entusiasmada, me gustó verle así, era la primera vez que veía esa expresión, en todas las atracciones quería subirse.

-Rin-Rin, ven vayamos a esté –Decía mientras jalaba mi brazo -¡QUIERO SUBIRME A ESTÉ! –Decía tomando mi mano con ambas suyas -¡WOOOAAAAH! ¡Subamos! ¡Subamos! –gritaba empujándome por la espalda cariñosamente, me gustaba verle así de emocionada, así que no daba lucha y le hacía caso, era divertido, y ella se veía linda nos detuvimos a comprar unas crepas.

-Pareciera que nunca habías venido a un parque –dije sonriendo  
-Cuando vine con Makoto-San era diferente, contigo puedo ser yo misma.  
-Me alegra que puedas desenvolverte así conmigo, me hace… Feliz.  
-Ne…  
-¿Sí?  
-Entremos ahí –dije señalando la casa del terror.

…

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, aquí está la perspectiva de Rin, el siguiente cap. será de nuevo la perspectiva de (T/N)-chan, continuare obviamente de la parte en la que deje el cap. anterior y ese, espero lo hayan disfrutado, de nuevo mis disculpas por el error xc y si ven que alguna palabra no encaja muy bien también lo siento, tengo compu nueva, y tiene auto corrector y escribe lo que se le da la gana, y no sé aún como quitárselo xD bueno, hasta la siguiente. ~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Waaaah, la escuela no me deja xc muchas tareas: c bueno, cap. 7. YAAAY x3**

…

-Ne…  
-¿Sí?  
-Entremos ahí –dijo señalando la casa del terror.

No sabías si estaba soñando, o de verdad Rin Matsuoka estaba invitándome a ir donde la casa del terror, le sonreíste y asentiste, ambos se levantaron, querías tomarle de la mano, estabas dispuesta a hacerlo, pero….

-¡(T/N)-Chan Rin-chan! ¡HOLA!

Nagisa… Junto a él se encontraba Rei.

-¡QUÉ SOPRESA! ¡TENGO UNA IDEA! ¡SIGANME!

"¡¿POR QUÉ A MI?! Justo cuando iba a tomar su mano y entraríamos a la casa del terror, que poca suerte" pensaste, siguieron a Nagisa en una banca se encontraban Haruka, Makoto, Gou y Seijuurou…

-Ahora que lo pienso… -Dijiste dirigiéndote a Rin, estaban algo alejados aún, aunque se acercaban debido a los tirones de Nagisa –Nunca había visto a tu hermana…  
-¿Oh?, tienes razón, bueno, te presentaré con ella.

Llegamos donde todos, sentías como todos clavaban la mirada en ti y Rin… la que más pesaba y llegaba a despertar algo era la de Makoto… Que te veía con cara de "¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no volviste a llamarme?" una pequeña gota de culpa cayó sobre ti, intentaste sonreír… Fracaso total.

-¿Onii-chan? ¿Quién es ella?

La pequeña chica pelirroja se acercó a ti.

-¿Tú novia?

No pude evitar ponerme roja.

-No, bueno… No, es mi ex compañera de habitación…  
-Entonces no mentían... ¿No nos presentaras? ¿Eh? Onii-chan  
-Ah…. Ummh, claro, Gou, ella es (T/N).  
-Encantada (T/N)-chan

Dijo la chica pelirroja sonriéndote, le devolviste la sonrisa, pero la mirada de Makoto no te dejaba concentrarte, y para empeorarlo, sentiste como la mirada de Haruka se clavaba en ti también.

-(T/N)

Dijo Haru viéndote, su rostro inexpresivo por primera vez desde que le conocéis externaba seriedad.

-Sígueme por favor.

Comenzó a caminar y tú fuiste detrás de él, nos apartamos un poco del resto cuando se detuvo y volteo a verte directo a los ojos, sus ojos parecían estar preocupados por alguien.

-¿A quién quieres más?

Su pregunta fue tan directa, que tardaste en procesarla.

-¿De qué habla? Haruka-san…  
-Rin o Makoto, ¿quién es más importante?  
-¿Por qué me pregunta eso?

No sabías que te sorprendía más, sí que Haru hablara tanto, o la pregunta que te hacía, él te miró y después de unos segundos, respondió.

-Rin y Makoto son mis amigos, y no me gustaría verlos sufrir a ninguno de los dos…  
-¿Yo en qué influyo en eso? Haru-san  
-Tú le gustas a ambos, y has salido con ambos…. Por eso te pregunto ¿a quién prefieres?

Te mantuviste callada durante unos minutos, no sabías que responder ¿por qué sentías tanta confusión?

-Yo… Yo no… No sabía que le gustaba a ambos…  
-No quiero ver a ninguno de mis amigos (T/N)  
-Yo no quisiera herirles…  
-¿Qué sientes por Makoto?

Sentiste como una bala atravesaba tu corazón.

-Es suficiente, Haru.

Se asomaba por detrás Makoto con su cálida sonrisa.

-Ya deja esto.  
-Makoto…

Makoto no respondió, Haru se fue, dejándonos a ambos…

-¿Nos escuchaste?  
-No, sólo escuché lo último…  
-¿Lo último?  
-Cuando te preguntó que sentías por mi… Y como les escuché… No quería enterarme de lo que sentías atraves de Haru…  
-Menos mal…  
-Pero, (T/N)-chan…. Si me gustaría saber, qué sientes por mí…

¿Dónde estaba el entrometido de Rin cuando le necesitabas? POR FAVOR ALGUIEN AYUDA, no le podías dar una respuesta concreta, puesto que tus sentimientos, no estaban concretos…

-Bueno…. Verá Makoto-san, cuando estoy a su lado, me siento… Feliz, me siento tranquila… Protegida… Su sonrisa me saca suspiros siempre… Creo que… Se podría decir que… Estoy enamorada de usted…

Su mirada se llenó de brillo al escuchar eso, necesitabas decirle rápido lo que sentías por Rin también antes de que tome vuelo sus sentimientos.

-Pero…. También está Rin… Creo que, me encuentro confundida… Por lo que… En este momento, no sabría decirle, si de verdad estoy enamorada de usted…

Sonrió cálidamente como de costumbre… Cuando un Rin, con no muy bueno humor apareció.

-Makoto, sígueme.

Se fueron y te dejaron atrás… ¿Qué pretendía Rin? Gou llegó conmigo.

-Vaya que son complicados, dejar a una señorita así, me van a escuchar.  
-Gou-chan…  
-(T/N)-chan, espero llevarnos bien  
-Espero lo mismo –sonreíste.  
-Volvamos con el resto en lo que esos dos se arreglan.

Regresamos con el resto ¿en qué momento la cita con Rin se volvía una reunión amistosa? No podías dejar de pensar en que estaría pasando entre Makoto y Rin.

-Esos dos ya tardaron bastante.

Dijo Nagisa.

-Iré por ellos.

Fue y todos con cara de preocupación casi le detenían pero el no hizo caso de nadie, al cabo de un rato, regresaron los tres.

El ambiente era… Algo aterrador, nadie hablaba y todos tenían sus miradas clavadas en Rin y Makoto.

-Bueno ¿qué les parece si entramos todos a la casa del terror? Se lo debo a (T/N).

Todos asintieron, Haru miró a Makoto y esté desvió la mirada.

-¡PROPONGO QUE NOS PONGAMOS EN PAREJA! ¿Qué dicen?

Seijuurou rápido tomó a Gou, Nagisa tomó a Rei, Rin te jaló a su lado, riendo retadoramente a Makoto, Makoto desvió la mirada y se puso a lado de Haru, Nagisa vio estas acciones.

-Ummmh, ¿seguros que están conforme con su pareja?

Era obvio que se dirigía a Makoto, esté asintió.

-Bien, pues vamos.

Nos formamos para entrar, la fila estaba conformadas por parejas, al principio estaban Seijuurou y Gou, Luego Rin y tú, después Nagisa y Rei, al final Makoto y Haru.

-Te vez entusiasmada.  
-Es porque nunca he entrado a una.  
-Si te da miedo –te rodeo con su brazo –No dudes en abrazarme.

Le sonreíste.

-¿No será que tú eres el que tiene miedo?

Él sonrió y dejó de abrazarte, al fin entraron, En cuanto entraron, Rin tomó tú mano.

-¿Oh?  
-Es por precaución, así no nos separamos.

…

**No podía dejarlas sin entrar JOJOJO x3, bueno, espero les haya gustado, sí lo sé, es corto, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer, o más bien lo único que he podido escribir debido a la escuela, bueno, quería subir algo más largo después pero quería actualizarles, así que decidí subir esto poquito x3, espero les haya gustado, sus Review siempre son bienvenidos, y acepto opiniones y sugerencias, las y los quiero a todos, gracias por leer, esto es por y para ustedes. cx**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Waaaah, escuela fea Q-Q vacaciones regresen a mí :c bueeeno, perdón por la tardanza alkdsjakdsada no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas y mirad que las deje inconclusas xD bueno bueno, no os hago esperar más, pero antes quiero echarles la culpa de si me bajan puntos en cómputo por estar escribiendo esto en lugar de estar haciendo el trabajo *así es, esto lo escribo desde la escuela y lo subo de las computadoras de ahí ya que es el único momento en el que puedo estar escribiendo* les dejo el cap. C:**_

…_**..**_

Estaban dentro de la casa tomados de las manos, aunque nada de lo que había ahí te asustaba…

-Esto no es justo.

Dijiste decepcionada.

-¿De qué hablas?  
-Contigo así –alzaste las manos de ambos –es imposible que me de miedo algo.

Rin sonrió.

-¿Tratas de decir que conmigo te sientes segura?  
-Trato de decir que si me concentro en nuestras manos no podré asustarme.  
-Entonces ¿quieres que te suelte?  
-Ese es el problema  
-¿Ah?  
-N-no quiero que me sueltes…

De repente escucharon la voz de Nagisa.

"-AAAAAH Rei-Chan ¡SALVAMA!  
-Por favor Nagisa-kun, contrólese."

No sabías si Nagisa era de verdad asustadizo o de verdad escandaloso, tal vez un poco de ambas.

-¿Apoco nos detuvimos tanto?  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Hay un intervalo de 5 minutos entre cada pareja que entra, nos detuvimos hace rato, parece que ya nos alcanzaron.

Nagisa choco con la espalda de Rin, el pequeño rubiecito pego un grito enorme y dio un salto atrás, dando contra Rei, que esté a su vez dio un grito sintonizando con el de Nagisa, sentías que los oídos se te reventarían, seguro ese grito se escuchó dentro y fuera de la casa.

-Nagisa, cállate, soy yo Rin.  
-R-rin-chan ¡NO ME ASUSTES ASÍ!

Comprobado, Nagisa era muy asustadizo y muy escandaloso, todo a su vez.

-No fue mi intención, (T/N) y yo nos quedamos hablando…  
-¿Ummh? (T/N)-chan ¿no tienes miedo?

Negaste con la cabeza

-Bu-bueno, mejor avancemos, o nos toparemos con Makoto y Haru….  
-Si así gritaste tú, no me imagino como gritaría Mako… -Rin detuvo sus palabras con una gran sonrisa –Hay que divertirnos un poco ¿qué dicen?

Comenzamos a avanzar un poco, mientras Rin explicaba su plan, al que nombro "operación gallina" esto consistía en avanzar un poco y tu esconderte en algún lugar y cuando Makoto y Haru estuviesen cerca salir fingiendo estar asustada y ver que reacción tomaban Haru y Makoto, no entendías en qué consistía o cuál era el propósito de está "operación" pero querías ver a Makoto, así que accediste.

Cuando encontraste un lugar donde esconderte, Nagisa, Rei y Rin avanzaron un poco más y esperaron, cuando un grito de Makoto se escuchó y palabras de Haru calmaban a Makoto.

Esperaste un poco y fue cuando decidiste salir, al salir y diste unos cuantos pasos chocaste con Makoto, lo que hizo que esté diera un grito mucho más fuerte que el de Nagisa y Rei juntos, Haru intentó calmarle cuando decidiste hablar.

-M-makoto-san, Haruka-sa-san.

Sentiste un escalofrió al sentir la Mirada de Haru en ti, pues aunque casi no había luz sabías que esté te veía con cara de "¿por qué lo asustas así? ¿Qué ganas con esto?" sentías la necesidad de decir que no era idea tuya sino plan de Rin, pero si lo hacías Rin te mataría.

-L-lo siento, Rin yo nos detuvimos y nos encontramos con Nagisa y Rei, y pensé que si ellos estaban cerca ustedes… Ustedes también lo estarían, y quise esperarlos, pero tardaron y decidí ir a buscar a Rin, pero ya no los encontré y pensé en buscarlos a ustedes, puesto que tenían que venir hacía acá y….

Un abrazo detuvo tus palabras, era Makoto.

-(T/N)-chan, perdón por asustarme así, no volverá a pasar, anda, busquemos a los demás…

Tomó tu mano y comenzaron a caminar, todo sería perfecto si no fuera que aún sentías la mirada de Haru… Pensaste que se toparían con Rin y los demás, pero parece que ellos avanzaron sin ti… ¿Por qué habría hecho eso Rin? Algunas cosas después de eso te asustaban un poco y abrazabas a Makoto, y a él no parecía molestarle, Haru veía a Makoto con cara de "¿y tú miedo donde lo dejaste?" al fin salieron de la casa, les esperaban en una banca Rin, Nagisa, Rei, Gou y Seijuurou.

Miraste a Rin con cara de "¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS SALISTE SIN MI?!" el sólo te sonrió, después comprendiste ¿acaso Rin quería darle una oportunidad de Makoto?

-(T/N)-Chan…  
-¿Umh? ¿Qué sucede, Makoto-san?

Haru siguió caminando mientras ustedes se detuvieron a conversar un poco.

-Gr-gracias… Cuando te chocaste conmigo, me asuste bastante, pero…. El tenerte cerca me hace sentir valiente y quererte proteger de todo, supongo que esa fue la razón por la que después de tenerte cerca… Ya nada me asustó…

Quedaste sin palabras, sólo sonreíste y Makoto te regresó la sonrisa…

-¿Vamos con los demás?

Dijo sonriendo, asentiste, después de un rato, llegó la hora de volver cada quién a su casa, obviamente tú te irías junto con Rin…

Todos se despidieron y tú y Rin tomaron un tren en el tren Rin parecía estar totalmente cansado, tú estabas sentada a su lado…

-Rin…  
-¿Umh?  
-¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
-¿Qué? ¿Ahora no puedo comer algodón de azúcar?  
-Jajá, eso no, la "operación gallina"  
-Ah… Eso… Bueno, quería al menos emparejar un poco las cosas, además quería que el sintiera lo mismo que yo y no se diera por vencido.  
-¿A qué te refieres?

Rin se incorporó en el asiento y te dio la cara, puso sus manos en tus hombros.

-Cuando estoy contigo siento que puedo mejorar, ser alguien mejor, ser más valiente, ser más rápido, ser feliz, más feliz, cuando Makoto y yo nos separamos de todos fue para hablar, yo sabía que él sentía algo por ti, pero no luchaba ¿por qué? Porque él sabía que yo también sentía algo por ti, le dije que no le importara y que luchara, que no se diera por vencido, cuando Nagisa sugirió lo de las parejas yo esperaba que el intentara tomarte como pareja, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por apartarte de mí, quería que tuviera un empujón para luchar por quién ama, así que le di esa oportunidad… Pero es la primera y única que le daré, porque te amo, y no dejaré que nadie te aparte de mi ¿entendido?

Rin no dejo que hablaras cuando se acercó a tu rostro y te dio un ligero beso en los labios, después te abrazó.

-R-Rin.  
-¿Qué? Quería hacerlo.  
-I-idiota.

Rin te sonrió y tú le sonreíste también.

Llegaron al nuevo dormitorio en el que vivirías y Rin te sonrió.

-Espero toparme contigo en los pasillos, bueno, nos vemos en el entrenamiento mañana, adiós (T/N).

Sonrió y dio media vuelta yéndose, abriste la puerta y una chica sonriente te recibió.

-¡WOAAAAAAH! ¿¡TÚ ERES (T/N)-CHAN!? ¡¿CIERTO?!  
-Ummh, etto... S-si ¿tú eres?  
-Soy tu nueva compañera ¡UN PLACER! Mi nombre es Anzu Futaba, llámame como gustes.  
-Es un placer, Futaba-chan.  
-El placer es mío, es la primera vez que comparto cuarto.  
-Jajá, ya tuve esa experiencia.  
-Pero (T/N)-chan –dijo recargándose en el escritorio –tu compartías cuarto con un chico ¿no?  
-S-sí, le conocerás mañana en el entrenamiento.

-Ya espero con ansias nadar, me gustaría ver como nadas tú.  
-Lo mismo digo, bueno, si no te molesta me iré a duchar, nos vemos en un rato.

Sonreíste tomando ropa y retirándote de la habitación, Futaba era verdaderamente linda, era de una estatura promedio, su cabello le llegaba a los codos era de un color algo rosado ligero, ojos carmesí y piel blanca, sólo esperabas que Rin no se fijara en ella, terminaste de ducharte y regresaste a la habitación.

-Vaya que tardaste.  
-¿Enserio? Supongo que porque hace mucho no tenía un baño tan relajante sin la preocupación de que alguien espié…  
-Cierto, vivías en el dormitorio de chicos ¿cómo le hacías para ducharte?  
-Para mi suerte el muchacho con el que compartía habitación no era un pervertido y cuidaba que nadie entrara, pero aun así no tardaba en ducharme por si a él se le ocurría ver algo, aunque no creo que él sea de esos, me cuidaba mucho y me daba privacidad cuando se lo pedía.  
-Parece un buen chico.  
-Lo es.  
-¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Le conoceré?  
-Supongo que sí, es Matsuoka Rin, va en el club de Natación.

…**..**

**Waaaah, por el momento, es lo único que puedo darles, puesto que la clase ya acabó aldkjsakdasda, bueno, nos leemos luego, espero les haya gustado y sí, Rin te ha besado :v ¿querían beso no? Quisiera que me dijeran con quién quieren quedarse con Rin o Mako, la decisión está en ustedes, que comience el juego (¿) bueno, nos leemos luego, byebye.~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Si dejo esto a la mitad sin acabar significa que morí, ya pues no xD, estoy algo enferma y aparte la escuela, ¡PEEEEROO! No las olvido, ¿qué soy yo sin ustedes? ¿Qué sentido tiene escribir? Ya, ya, me dejo de meloseosadas xD.**

¡Vaya! Justo en ese momento tenía que llover -Mhaaa, me hubiese quedado en Samezuka, no hubiera faltado a la practica ¡WAAAH! ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan cobarde? ¡TORPE, TORPE! –Decías regañandote a ti misma, pero ¿qué podías hacer, todo era culpa de Rin, bueno, todo salvo el hecho de que esté lloviendo –Bueno, no puedo quedarme aquí todo el día lamentándome –dijiste poniéndote de pie, estabas debajo de una pequeña techumbre -¡Bien! ¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Puedo darle la cara a Rin!

Pero ¿qué había hecho exactamente Rin para qué le estuvieses evitando? Te pusiste a pensar, la semana había ido bien, después del beso no volvió a pasar nada que fuera revelador, recibías llamadas de Makoto *sin que Rin se enterará* y Futaba parecía insistir demasiado, de cierta manera sentías que a Futaba le gustaba Rin, pero ayer dejaste de sentirlo, ayer lo comprobaste.

-Recordando-

-Ne, ne, Rin-san ¿podría ayudarme a aumentar mi velocidad?  
-¿Ah? Ummh, claro, Anzu Futaba ¿no?  
-Sí, esa soy yo, puedes llamarme…  
-Anzu, empieza por perfeccionar tu manera de entrar al agua, ganarás segundos de ventaja.  
-Rin-san, puedes llamarme Futaba.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Creo que es lo justo.  
-¿Lo justo?  
-Yo te llamo por tu nombre.  
-Oh, cierto, bueno, como eres compañera de (T/N), supongo que está bien.

"¿Por qué Futaba-chan está así hoy? Se esmera por conseguir atención de Rin… Me molesta un poco" pensaste, mientras observabas como Rin entrenaba a Futaba "vaya tiburón traicionero que eres, Rin" pensaste y fuiste a las regaderas para volver a tu habitación.

-Es tarde… Futaba no ha regresado… Tengo hambre, iré a buscar comida.  
-(T/N)-chan, hola –saludó Futaba mientras entraba a la habitación.  
-Si que tardaste.  
-¿Enserio? Lo siento, me quedé charlando con Rin-san.  
-Joh ¿de verdad? Bueno, yo iba a cenar, nos vemos.  
-Ummmh, etto… (T/N)-chan…  
-¿Sucede algo?  
-Ah… Ummmh, no, mejor te lo digo cuando regreses…

"Vaya chica" pensaste mientras ibas camino al comedor cuando tu celular sonó, era un mensaje de Rin.

"¿Puedes salir en este momento?"  
"Estoy en pijama ahora mismo"  
"Mucho mejor, nos vemos en el kiosko en 5 minutos"

-Siempre decidiendo por si mismo… Bueno.

Te saltaste la cena y fuiste directo al kiosko, Rin ya estaba ahí.

-(T/N).  
-¿Qué sucede, Rin?

Rin no dijo nada, fue directo a ti y te abazo.

-Pase lo que pase… Tú me gustas a mi, y eso nadie lo cambiará ¿entiendes? Que nadie haga que pienses lo contrario ¿de acuerdo?

Rin estaba hundido en tu hombro, intentaste separarlo pero al momento que quitaste su rostro de tu hombro él te beso, cuando dejo de hacerlo se separó.

-Perdón, a veces siento la gran necesidad de decírtelo y besarte, siento eso desde que te conozco, y ya no puedo contenerlo…. Lo siento…  
-Pu-puedes decirlo por télefono…  
-Pero no puedo besarte por teléfono… ¿Te molesta que te bese?  
-Solo lo has hecho dos veces.  
-Podría hacerlo más seguido, si tu me lo pidieras…  
-Rin…  
-No… No digas más… Me tengo que ir… Nos vemos, (T/N)

De alguna manera… El hambre se te había quitado, regresaste a la habitación.

-(T/N)-chan ¿sucedió algo? Te vez triste.  
-¿Triste? No, no es eso.  
-¿Confundida? ¿Quizás?

No respondiste y te acostaste en tu cama para dormir… Sentías nervios de ver a la cara a Rin pero ¿por qué?

-Ne… (T/N)-chan, estás dormida?  
-No, aún no, ¿Qué sucede?  
-Yo, quería decirte… ¿Cómo puedo hacer que Rin-san me vea más?  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Bueno… Verás… Me gusta Rin…

-Fin del recuerdo.-

-Aaaaaahh ¡NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! ¿Ah? ¡DIABLOS!

Sin darte cuenta, por estar recordando lo de ayer te quedaste bajo la lluvia, pero no sabías a dónde ir, o dónde estabas, habías caminado sin darte cuenta, cuando de repente una sombrilla te cubrió.

-Podrías pezcar un resfriado (T/N)-chan, debes ser más cuidadosa.  
-¿Makoto? H-hola…  
-Sí que está lloviendo, y tú estás muy mojada ¿qué haces por acá?  
-Creo que, necesitaba despejar mi mente y sin darme cuenta terminé aquí, ¿tú qué haces aquí?  
-¿Ah?, mi casa está por allá ¿quieres venir?, para que te seques.  
-Ah… Claro.

No te habías dado cuenta, no lo habías percatado, estabas tan cerca del templo de donde vivía Haru ¿Makoto también vivía por ahí? Llegaron a casa de Makoto, unos niños los recibieron.

-Onii-chan, regresaste –dijeron ambos, uno era una niña y el otro un niño, ambos parecían querer mucho a Makoto.  
-¿Oh? Onii-chan ¿quién es ella? –dijo la niña.  
-¿Oh? Onii-chan ¿tienes novia? –dijo el niño  
-Joooh, de verdad es linda onii-chan –dijo la niña  
-Ne, ne, one-chan, ¿cómo te llamás? –dijo el niño viéndote.  
-Ren, Ran, basta, ella no es mi novia –dijo Makoto sonriendo a los niños –lo siento (T/N)-chan, son mis hermanos ella es Ran y el Ren, ella sólo es una amiga que me encontré.  
-Oh, lo siento, pero ¿está bien si te digo One-chan? –dijo Ren algo apenado.  
-No le veo problema –respondiste sonriendo.  
-¿Oh? One-chan, estás mojada, vas a pezcar un resfriado, será mejor que te seques.

Los niños corrieron dentro Makoto solto una lijera risa, volteaste a verlo, y el te sonrio, tú le regresaste la sonrisa.

-¿Oh? Makoto, regresaste ¿tú amiga?  
-Hola mamá, ella es (T/N)-chan, es una amiga, la encontré aquí cerca y la traje para que se secara.  
-Entiendo, un placer (T/N)-chan, iré a buscarte algo para que te seques, con permiso.

La madre de Makoto era muy amable.

-Tu familia es agradable, Makoto.  
-Jajá ¿lo dices enserio? Bueno gracias.  
-Sí, lo digo enserio.  
-(T/N)-chan, ten –extendió una toalla hacia ti –secate un poco, no quiero que enfermes.  
-Gracias, Makoto  
-No es nada.

Secabas tu cabello cuando llegó la mamá de Makoto.

-Disculpa, sólo encontré esto que puede quedarte, por favor pontelo y dame tu uniforme, lo secaré por ti, podrías enfermarte.  
-Gracias por cuidar de mi.

Tomaste la ropa y fuiste al baño para cambiarte, era una camisa algo (muy) grande para tu cuerpo, y un short que también quedaba muuuy grande para ti, abrite la puerta para salir y estaba la mamá de Makoto y el fuera esperándote, le diste el uniforme a su mamá y esta se retiro, Makoto te observaba, cuando comenzó a ponerse rojo y puso su mano en su rostro, como para evitar que vieras su rostro enrojecido.

-¿Tan mal me veo?  
-N-no, no es eso…  
-¿Entonces?  
-E… Es que… Esa ropa… Esa ropa es mía…

Sentiste que tu cara se puso completamente roja.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ?! S-si te molesta, p-puedo quitármela, a-además, s-seguro se me ve…  
-N-no, te ves linda…  
-¿E-entonces? ¿Por qué te pones así?  
-Es que… El verte con mi ropa, me… Me pone nervioso…  
-¿Por qué?  
-Por qué, te queda grande y… Te vez… Te vez tierna… Tanto que podría abrazarte… -comenzó a cercarse –abrazarte muy fuerte… -te tomó de los brazos –abrazarte, tanto como quiera –al fin te abraza hundiendo su cara en tu hombro y susurrándote al oído –abrazarte tan fuerte y nunca soltarte…

De cierta manera te incomodaba estar así con Makoto, no por que no te gustara ¡te encantaba! Pero… Estaban en su casa, y tú traías su ropa, el sólo pensarlo hacía que tu cara se pusiera tan roja como el cabello de Rin, pero no querías separte de ese abrazo, querías congelar el tiempo y dejarlo así para siempre… hasta que "Rin" pensaste, te apartaste un poco de Makoto y le sonreíste, el te regresó la sonrisa.

-¿Tienes hambre?  
-Sí, un poco.  
-Vamos a comer.  
-Claro.

Seguiste a Makoto, pero primero fuiste hacia tu mochila, y revisaste tu celular, quedaste algo impactada al ver la pantalla de tu celular.

"Usted tiene 16 llamadas perdidas y un mensaje"

-¿De quién será?, tal vez Futab… R-Rin…. Pero que persistente, veré el mensaje

"De: Rin.  
Asunto: Cuando gustes contestar.  
¿Dónde diablos estás? Futaba me marco diciéndome que aún no llegas, además, te saltaste el entrenamiento ¿qué piensas? Llámame en cuanto mires el mensaje."

-¿Qué pasa? (T/N)-chan.  
-¿Ah? No, no es nada, Makoto –dijiste guardando de nuevo tu teléfono.  
-De acuerdo, ven al comedor, ya serví comida para ambos.  
-Claro.

"Rin puede esperar" pensaste, comenzaron a comer, Makoto parecía estar feliz, eso de alguna manera, te relajaba, hablaron un poco, y terminaron con la comida.

-Estaba muy rico, gracias.  
-Sí, muchas gracias mamá.  
-No hay de qué, no hay de qué.

Makoto y tu se levantaron y fueron a la estancia a convenrsar, cuando tu celular sonó.

-¿Ah? Es Futaba ¿te molesta si contesto?  
-No, adelante.

*Llamada teléfonica.

-¿Futaba-chan?  
-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS PIENSAS!? ¿¡DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁS!?  
-¿¡RI-RIN!? ¿¡QUÉ HACES CON EL TELÉFONO DE FUTABA-CHAN!?  
-¡NO ME CONTESTABAS ASÍ QUE SUPUSE QUE SI TE MARCABA DESDE SU TELEFONO CONTESTARÍAS! ¿¡ACASO NO PENSABAS DEVOLVERME LA LLAMADA!?  
-¡DEJA DE GRITAR, RIN!  
-L-lo siento… También deja de gritar tu.  
-De acuerdo –suspiro –pasame a Futaba.  
-Eso… -Bueno, no está aquí.  
-¿Por qué tienes su teléfono?  
-Se lo pedí para marcarte hace rato, y me dijo que en cuanto supiera algo de ti, le avisara, la tienes preocupada, no fuiste al entrenamiento y no llegas cuando hay una fuerte tormenta ¿dónde demonios estás? Iré por ti.  
-No es necesario, y no veo porque tengo que darte explicaciones.  
-Al menos dime dónde estás ¿no entiendes? La tormenta es peligrosa.  
-No te preocupes, estoy con… Estoy en casa de Makoto.

-….

-Rin…  
-De acuerdo, sólo no te mojes, le avisaré a Futaba, adiós.

*fin de la llamada.

-¿Era Rin?  
-¿Umh? Sí, me llamó desde el teléfono de Futaba…  
-¿Está bien que estés aquí? Rin podría…  
-Está bien, sólo somos amigos…

Al decir eso, Makoto pareció relajarse, sonrió.

-Aún así, es tarde, te acompañaré…  
-Me temo que (T/N)-chan no podrá irse aún…  
-¿Ah? ¿Por qué mamá?  
-La tormenta está muy fuerte, está bien si se queda está noche.

**¿Qué?, era el turno de Mako e_e jaja, bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente cap, pero no sin antes decirles, que he decidido, hacer el final con ambos, aunque aun no me decido que final dar primero uwu así que ustedes digan cual final quieren ver primero, bye, bye. :33**


	11. El momento de decidir (final con Rin)

_**Bien, bien, antes que nada explicare algo, el capítulo anterior es, por así decirlo, la puerta para ambos finales, terminar con Rin serán tres capítulos y acabara, cuando termine el final con Rin, comenzare desde el capítulo anterior por así decirlo, para dar el final de Makoto, que intentare hacer que dure otros tres capítulos mas, así todas llenas y contentas ¿qué dicen? Bien, sin más, aquí el cap.**_

_**...**_

-¿En verdad está bien si me quedo?  
-Claro, la tormenta está muy fuerte con este clima no llegarían ni a la parada de autobuses.  
-Si, tiene razón, bueno, gracias, por favor, cuide de mí.  
-Está bien, (T/N)-chan, es un placer tenerte aquí.

La mama de Makoto dejo la estancia dejándolos a ustedes solos, Makoto estaba completamente rojo, supusiste que era porque te quedarías en su casa esta noche.

-Está bien que me quede, Makoto?  
-C-Claro (T/N)-chan.  
-Es que... no parece que te agrade la idea...  
-No es eso, es que no lo puedo creer...  
-Entonces, ¿está bien?  
-Claro...  
-Creo que debería... Decirle a Futaba que me quedare aquí así no se preocupa más...  
-Me parece bien, veré donde dormirás.  
-Claro.

Odiabas mentir, lo odiabas demasiado, pero sentías la necesidad de hablar con Rin pero si le decías a Makoto que le hablarías a Rin, seguro se sentiría mal... Marcaste al celular de Rin.

No hubo respuesta... Marcaste de nuevo... Nadie contesto... "Rin... No te molestes así conmigo por favor... Contesta..." pensabas mientras llamabas una y otra y otra vez... Tal vez Rin si se había enojado bastante así que decidiste enviar un mensaje.

"Para: Rin  
asunto: ¿Ahora, quien es el que no contesta?

Perdón si te molesto el que este con Makoto... Llámame en cuanto veas el mensaje, o se te pase lo molesto"

Mensaje enviado.

-(T/N)-Chan...  
-¿Oh? ¿Qué sucede Makoto?  
-Ummmh, bueno, veras... Mi mama ya acomodo una colchoneta...  
-¿Si? ¡Genial!  
-Si bueno... La puso en mi cuarto...  
-¿Oh, enserio? Bueno no hay problema, no es la primera vez que comparto habitación con un chico.  
-Si... Tienes razón, estaba pensando en que tú durmieras en mi cama y yo en la colchoneta, así... Así estarás más cómoda.  
-Como tú gustes, Makoto, después de todo, es tu casa.  
-Bueno, genial...  
-Si...

El ambiente se había puesto algo tenso, no sabías que decir...

-El clima... Esta muy fuerte

Makoto siempre lograba sacar un tema.

-S-si, solo un loco saldría a esta hora con este clima.

Las palabras justas para el momento justo, no creíste que el único loco que podría salir a esta hora con este clima existiese y menos que le conocieras.

Alguien tocaba la puerta desesperadamente

-¿Quién será el loco que encajó con lo que dijiste, (T/N)-chan?

La mama de Makoto abrió la puerta y una figura recargada sobre sus rodillas trataba de recuperar el aire, desde lejos podrías reconocer esa figura... Era inconfundible.

-R-rin ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dijo Makoto acercándose a Rin, ayudándole a entrar.

-¿Que paso Rin? Rápido sécate ¿cómo se te puede ocurrir venir a estas horas con este clima?

La mama de Makoto parecía preocuparse, bueno, todos ahí estaban preocupados "así que por estar camino acá... Fue por eso que Rin... No contestaba mis llamadas"

Makoto fue a buscar ropa seca para Rin y la mama de Makoto fue a preparar un té caliente.

Rin te dio la mochila que traía con él.

-¿Ah? ¿Q-que es esto?  
-No podía dejar que estuvieras en casa de Makoto... Y menos con ropa mojada... Así que pensé que debía traerte ropa.

Rin te miro de pies a cabeza examinando la ropa de Makoto que traías en esos momentos.

-Venia pensando que no podía haber nada peor que tú en casa de Makoto con la ropa mojada... Creo que es peor que traigas esa ropa... Tooonta, ve a cambiarte y ponte tu ropa.

No podías dejar de ver con asombro a Rin, le sonreíste y fuiste al baño a cambiarte.

Al regresar escuchaste a Makoto hablar con Rin, te detuviste, sabías que espiar no era bueno, pero daba igual, querías saber de qué hablaban.

-¿A qué has venido, Rin?  
-No podía… Soportarlo.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Makoto, entiendo que la ames, pero yo también la amo, haré todo porque ella se quede conmigo y sólo conmigo, lo entiendes ¿verdad?  
-Pero, Rin, no por eso tenías que venir acá, menos con esté clima ¿acaso estás loco?  
-Sí, Makoto, estoy loco, desquiciado, y ella es la razón del porque estoy así, la razón del porque hoy estoy aquí.  
-Rin…  
-Lo siento Makoto, no te dejaré quedarte con ella, no así de fácil.  
-Yo… Tampoco me dejaré ganar, Rin.  
-Makoto… No creí decir esto, sabes que soy competitivo y odio perder… Pero… Yo esto no lo tomo como una competencia, ella… Ella se ha convertido en el ser que yo más amo…

Un silencio enorme inundó la habitación en la que se encontraban esos chicos… Esos que hacían sentir tantas cosas en tu corazón, pero, siempre, Rin tenía la delantera… Pero no fue hasta que escuchaste a Rin decir todo cuando te percataste de la diferencia entre ambos, y digo diferencia de amor, el amor que les tenías, Makoto salió de la sala y te topaste con él, él sonrió.

-¿A dónde vas?  
-Voy a acomodar donde dormirá Rin.  
-Oh, bueno… Suerte.

Makoto te sonrió y se fue, tú fuiste a con Rin.

-No me enojé.

Dijo Rin apenas te miró, y mostró su celular, con el mensaje que le habías enviado.

-Yo… Yo no me moleste… Mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada como para molestarme… Mi mente estaba ocupada pensando en que podría pasar si dejaba que durmieras aquí…

Rin callo para mirarte de pies a cabeza sonriendo.

-Hace mucho no te veía en pijama, de cierta manera lo extraño… Te ves linda así, te ves linda siempre…  
-Rin…

Parecía que los ojos de Rin comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas, te acercaste a él para abrazarle pero este te detuvo poniendo ambas manos en tus hombros.

-(T/N) ¿Por qué me evitabas ahora? ¿Por qué viniste acá? ¿No… No me quieres de esa manera?

No sabías que decir exactamente… Sentías que tu corazón se aceleró tanto… No sabías por dónde empezar.

-Te evitaba porque… No sabía cómo verte a la cara… Creo que… De cierta manera estaba… Celosa y… Avergonzada…  
-¿Celosa? ¿Celosa de qué? ¿Avergonzada de qué?  
-En la práctica de ayer, estuviste casi siempre con Futaba… Eso… Me molesto un poco… Y avergonzada por… Por ser tan tonta… Por ser… Por ser yo…

Rin te abrazó sin decir nada, unos segundos después choco su frente con la tuya

-No tienes por qué sentirte así… Lo que te dije ayer en el quiosco lo decía en serio… Yo de verdad te amo… No me había sentido así con nadie…  
-Rin…

Todo era perfecto hasta que escucharon unos pasos en el pasillo, se separaron y se asomó Makoto.

-Ya está todo listo para irnos a dormir.

Dijo con su sonrisa tan cálida como de costumbre, ambos fuero con Makoto a su habitación, Makoto te había dejado su cama y en el suelo había dos fotones, uno para Rin, y el otro para Makoto, todos se acostaron cada quien en su respectivo lugar.

-Buenas noches, (T/N)-chan, Rin.  
-Buenas noches, Makoto, Rin…  
-Buenas noches (T/N)…. Igual Makoto.

Cerraste los ojos pero no podías dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido… Rin… Estaba capturando por completo tu corazón… Escuchaste un susurro de Rin, pero te hiciste la dormida.

-Perfecto, ya se durmió, Makoto…  
-¿Qué sucede Rin?  
-Ella es mía.

…

_**EEEEEEEEEEL FIIIIIIN de esté cap., sí, lo sé, actualicé ayer ¿y qué? No tengo mucho tiempo en la computadora por la escuela y el hecho que estoy algo enferma, PEEEEROOO ahora la utilice para una tarea y la terminé más rápido de lo que pensé, y dije "¿por qué no?" comencé a escribir, y sin darme cuenta ya tenía esto, chachaaaaan, espero lo haya disfrutado leer tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo, y sí, el nombre de Futaba lo saqué de Ao Haru Ride, es que me traume con el manga salkdjaskldsada, bueeeno, como saben, esté capitulo ya es parte del final con Rin, no sé, me es más fácil hacerlo con Rin, creo que porque lo amo mucho xD pero no se preocupen, para las amantes de Makoto, una vez finalizado con Rin, seguiré publicando pero con un final para Mako, YAAY, y mis disculpas para Shizuku, no sé cómo haría un final donde (T/N)-chan se quede con ambos (¿?) xDDD también a mi amiga Cindy que me dijo que para no hacer tanto mal rollo (T/N)-chan se quedara con Haru… No me molesto esa idea, ya que amo a Haru, pero ño, esté fic es de Rin y Mako xDD bueno bueno, los dejo, hasta la siguiente, adiós.**_


	12. Sólo mía

_**No diré nada… Aún.**_

…

"Ella es mía" sentiste que tu corazón se había acelerado al mil por mil "oh corazón, detente ya, o moriré" te decías a ti misma, no creías que Rin fuera a decir eso, mucho menos a Makoto, está bien, digo, él había dicho que no quería que estuvieras con alguien que no fuese él y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, prueba suficiente era el que haya venido hasta acá, con esté clima, Rin de verdad estaba loco, pero loco por ti, te quedaste dormida pensando en todo eso.

Cuando despertaste miraste los futones ya doblados, sólo tú estabas en la habitación.

-¿Makoto? ¿Rin?

Te levantaste y tendiste la cama de Makoto ¿qué hora era? Revisaste tu celular "9:30" afuera estaba apenas lloviznando, parecía que la lluvia dejaría de caer en cualquier momento.

Saliste de la habitación.

-¿Makoto? ¿Rin?

No había nadie, entraste al baño y te miraste en el espejo, el pelo lo traías algo despeinado, ibas a comenzar a peinarlo cuando escuchaste la voz de Rin.

-Vaya, hace mucho que no te veía recién despierta.

Habías dejado la puerta abierta.

-Respeta la privacidad, pervertido.

Dijiste sonriendo.

-Si quisieras privacidad, cerrarías la puerta –dijo sonriendo –sal, quiero entrar.  
-Yo estuve aquí primero.  
-(Tu/apeido), sal, ahora.  
-No, Matsuoka.

Ambos sonrieron.

-¿Estás segura que no piensas salirte?  
-Firmemente.

Rin entró al baño y cerró la puerta poniendo seguro, se acercó a ti y te tomo de las muñecas poniéndote contra la pared.

-R-rin.  
-Idiota, obviamente no te haré nada, anda, sal.

Dijo soltando tus muñecas y dándote paso para salir justo cuando ya ibas a salir de la habitación de baño Rin habló.

-Si yo hubiese sido otro… No me hubiera contenido…  
-¿Qué querías hacerme, Rin?

Rin sonrió y caminó hacia ti acercando su rostro, tu cerraste los ojos muy fuerte, el sólo te habló al oído "muchas cosas" dijo susurrando alejándose con una sonrisa y cerrando la puerta.

"Muchas cosas" sus palabras dejaron tus ojos muuuy abiertos, Rin te había dicho que le gustabas, Rin te había protegido, Rin te cuidaba, Rin lo era todo para ti… Y tú para él pero… ¿Qué clase de declaración era esa? Decidiste no pensar más en eso, pues el solo recordar la voz de Rin susurrando eso en tu oído hacía que te pusieras muy pero MUY roja, decidiste ir en busca de Makoto al cual te topaste al entrar a la cocina.

-Oh, (T/N)-chan, buenos días.

Dijo con su cálida sonrisa de siempre.

-Buenos días –sonreíste -¿desde cuándo están despiertos?  
-¿Oh? Bueno, desde hace ya rato.  
-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué no me despertaron?  
-Te veías muy cómoda durmiendo, así que dejamos que descansaras.  
-Bueno, gracias.  
-Todos ya desayunaron, menos tú, Rin y yo.  
-¿Por qué no desayunaron ustedes?  
-Queríamos esperarte.  
-Q-que lindos…

Makoto solo sonrió, en eso Rin llegó.

-¿Qué? ¿No piensan comer?

Se sentó frente a uno de los platos que había servidos.

-Se va a enfriar.

Makoto se sentó y tú también.

-Que aproveche.

Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, comenzando a comer, huevos fritos, pan tostado, tocino frito y jugo ¿quién habrá hecho esté desayuno? La dieta que tenías para mantenerte en forma estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con esto, seguro Rin pensaba lo mismo… Pero no te importo mucho, tenías hambre y no estabas Samezuka sino en casa de Makoto, así que quedaste callada y comiste sin decir nada.

Rin se levantó primero, dejó los tocinos, no te sorprendió, Makoto acabo todo, a ti solo te faltaba tomar el jugo cuando lo terminaste todos fueron a la sala.

El silencio era enorme, Rin y Makoto no dejaban de mirarse entre sí y luego mirarte a ti, era como una batalla de miradas, un tanto extraña, cuando la mamá de Makoto llegó he interrumpió tal batalla épica.

-Parece que la tormenta ya ha parado.  
-¿Oh? ¿De verdad?, deberíamos irnos ya entonces ¿no crees? (T/N).  
-Oh… Claro… Iré por mis cosas…

Fuiste hasta la habitación de Makoto por tu maletín de la escuela y la mochila que había traído Rin hasta acá ayer, regresaste a la sala y los acompañaron hasta la entrada, Makoto les dio una sombrilla por si comenzaba a llover de nuevo, agradecieron por la estancia, el cuidado y la comida y se marcharon.

-Déjame llevar eso por ti, después de todo, yo lo traje.

Tomo la mochila de ayer, después de eso no hablaron en todo el camino a la estación del tren, probablemente se hubieran mantenido así hasta llegar a Samezuka de no ser porque Rin habló.

-Yo… Hablé con Makoto…  
-¿Sobre qué?  
-Sobre ti.  
-¿Sobre mi?  
-Creo que sabes porque, ambos estamos enamorados de ti…  
-Ah… Sobre eso…  
-Si… (T/N)… Yo… Creo que… Tal vez, me pasé con lo que le dije… Pero es lo que siento.  
-¿Qué le dijiste?  
-Lo mismo que te diré a ti…

Rin volteo a verte, tenía una cara bastante seria y te miraba directamente a los ojos, sentiste que tu corazón se aceleraba a mil por segundo, que en cualquier momento se saldría de tu cuerpo, o estallaría…

-Eres mía, no quiero que tu corazón se acelere al escuchar un nombre que no sea el mío, ni que te ruborices frente a otro que no sea yo, no quiero que beses otros labios que no sean los míos, no quiero que otro te abrace y te sienta estremecer como lo hago yo, sé que sientes algo por Makoto, pero tú eres mía, y haré que sientas lo mismo que yo siento por ti, haré hasta lo imposible por hacer que permanezcas a mi lado, sí, suena egoísta, pero no me importa, soy egoísta si se trata de ti, soy egoísta si eso implica el quererte para mí solo, pero… ¡QUIERO QUE TÚ TAMBIÉN SEAS EGOISTA! Quiero… Quiero que tú quieras que yo sólo esté contigo, quiero que seas sólo tú quien pronuncie mi nombre con amor, quiero que tú seas egoísta y no quieras compartirme con nadie…  
-Rin…  
-Esta… Esta es mi confesión… Por favor acepta mis sentimientos, (T/N).

Nunca habías visto a Rin así, por impulso, te lanzaste a sus brazos, era él al que querías, era él con quien deseabas estar, era él por que tus latidos se aceleraban, era con el con quien querías estar.

-Yo… También soy egoísta… Me puse celosa cuando ayudabas a Futaba-chan… Por eso no quería verte, no sabía cómo verte… No sabía cómo sentirme… Yo… Estoy enamorada de ti, Rin.  
-Sin embargo… Aún hay un pequeño hueco que no lleno, un hueco que aún le pertenece a Makoto… ¿verdad?  
-Sí… Rin…  
-¿Sabes? No me importa… Le arrebataré ese espacio y me quedaré con tu corazón por completo… Porque… Nunca me había enamorado de alguien así…

Por primera vez… Fuiste tú quien comenzó el beso, por primera vez… Te sentiste completa, cuando se separaron Rin te miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Te entrego mi corazón, mi vida entera, por favor, cuida de mi, Rin.

Dijiste sonriendo, Rin dio una ligera sonrisa y te abrazo, ahora él, era la persona con quién querías estar siempre, y no le permitirías irse de tu lado, ni el dejaría que tú te fueses de su lado.

…

**Waaaaaah!, el final con Rin tachá.~ y pues, comenzaré a escribir el final con Mako… No sé que me pasa, escribir a estas horas y subirlo xD pero bueno, espero les haya gustado… sigan leyendo… Porque aún me falta complacer a las amantes de Makoto.~ Nos vemos, les amo QwQ byebye.**


	13. Mi luz en la oscuridad (final con Mako)

_**LES EXPLICOOOO, vamos a regresar al capítulo 9, a partir de ahí es esté *de nuevo* para darles el final con Makoto, comenzaré por donde la madre de Makoto les avisa sobre la tormenta, y…. No diré más, lean cx**_

…_**.**_

"La tormenta está muy fuerte, está bien si se queda esta noche" esas fueron las palabras de la mamá de Makoto, sentías como tu rostro se tornaba completamente rojo, tan rojo que las ideas no te llegaban.

-¿E-está bien, de verdad?  
-Claro, (T/N)-chan, es peligroso que salgan así, deberías avisar que no podrás llegar esta noche.  
-Lo haré… Gracias.

La mamá de Makoto sonrió y se retiró, votaste a ver al chico con cabellos de oliva y te percataste de lo rojo que él estaba.

-Ma-makoto… ¿Te sientes bien?  
-C-claro…  
-¿Seguro? –Te acercaste poniendo una mano en su frente –estás hirviendo.  
-E-estoy bien, (T/N)-chan, deberías avisar…  
-Oh, cierto, Futaba-chan, le mandaré un mensaje.

"Para: Futaba-chan  
Sin asunto.  
Lo siento si te has preocupado Futaba-chan, no te preocupes ya, estoy en casa de Makoto, su mamá me ha invitado a quedarme a pasar la noche aquí debido a la fuerte tormenta que hay, volveré mañana, nos vemos."

"De: Futaba-chan  
Sin asunto.  
Oh, (T/N)-chan, está bien, gracias por avisar, me había preocupado demasiado, no hagas cosas sucias con Makoto-san jeje, nos vemos mañana, suerte, avisaré a Rin."

Al leer las palabras "avisaré a Rin" se estremeció toda tu espalda por lo que rápido llamaste a Futaba.

"-¿Qué pasó, (T/N)-chan? Estaba a punto de marcarle a Rin.  
-No es necesario, yo le avisaré.  
-De acuerdo, hasta mañana (T/N)-chan.  
-Hasta mañana, Futaba-chan."

Tomaste aire y te decidiste por enviarle mensaje a Rin.

"Para: Rin  
Asunto: No te preocupes.  
Estoy bien, me quedé en casa de una vieja amiga, no estreses más a Futaba, nos veremos mañana, ten buena noche."

"De: Rin  
Asunto: ¿Enserio estás con una amiga?  
¿Dónde vive tu amiga?"

"Para: Rin  
Asunto: No seas acosador.  
¿Por qué haces esa pregunta? Pervertido."

"De: Rin.  
Asunto. Celos.  
Para asegurarme de que no estés con Makoto."

"Para: Rin  
Sin asunto.  
¿Y qué si fuera así?"

Te sorprendiste al ver que tenías una llamada de Rin justo unos segundos después de haber enviado el último mensaje, volteaste a todas partes para ver si no estaba Makoto, no había rastro de él, contestaste.

"-Así que tú amiga es Makoto ¡JÁ! Ahora resulta que él es mujer.  
-No quería decirte que estaba acá.  
-Me alegra saber qué piensas en el como una mujer y no como un hombre ¿qué haces ahí?  
-Me lo encontré… Y vine a su casa pero por la tormenta no podré irme hasta mañana.  
-Iré por ti, ahora mismo.  
-¡NO!  
-¿Aaah?  
-No, Rin, es peligroso, si vienes me enojaré bastante.  
-Tsk, como quieras, adiós.  
-R-rin…"

No dejó que dijeras nada más, él simplemente colgó.

Suspiraste.

-¿Sucede algo, (T/N)-chan?

Dijo Makoto entrando a la sala.

-¿Oh? No, no es nada…  
-¿De verdad? Pareces estresada ¿quieres un poco de té? Tal vez funcione para relajarte…

Asentiste y fueron a la cocina, él comenzó a llenar la calentadora para el agua, y se sentó a un lado tuyo mientras el agua hervía.

-Entonces ¿qué paso?  
-*suspiro* No es nada, es sólo que hay personas que de verdad son cabezotas  
-Entonces, se trata de Rin.  
-¿Enserio es tan obvio?  
-N-no, lo que pasa es que Rin es muy cabezota, jajá…

Sonreíste, la calentadora comenzó a chillar, seña de que el agua había hervido, Makoto se levantó y la tomó, pero no tomo en cuenta el que tenía que agarrarlo con un trapo, puesto que estaba caliente.

-Ah, quema –dijo soltando un sollozo de queja dejando caer el agua  
-Ma-makoto ¿estás bien? –dijiste corriendo rápido hacia donde él  
-Creo que, como dice mi mamá, entrar a la cocina es mi perdición.  
-Deja que cure tu mano –tomaste su mano y la pusiste bajo el fregadero para mojarle un poco -¿dónde hay un botiquín?  
-Por allá, debajo de esa puerta

Abriste la puerta sacaste el botiquín, tomando una pomada para quemaduras y una venda

-Ven, hay que curar eso

Makoto se acercó, no fuera necesaria la pomada ni la venda si Makoto no hubiera tomado por la parte de abajo la calentadora, dejando una quemadura en la mano izquierda, untaste crema y le vendaste un poco, así sanaría más rápido en la mano derecha solo untaste un poco de crema.

-L-lo siento (T/N)-chan, soy un desastre con todo esto, estoy muy apenado.  
-Jajá, descuida, de cierta manera es algo gracioso.  
-Lo siento, yo quería que tomáramos algo de té.  
-Si quieres, puedo hacerlo yo ¿no te duelen las manos?  
-Sólo un poco la mano izquierda, la derecha no duele, podría tomar la taza con esa…  
-Bien, entonces quédate aquí sentado, yo prepararé algo de té.  
-Pero, el agua se tiró toda…  
-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso.

Te levantaste y con un trapo para evitar quemarte como Makoto tomaste la calentadora, la llenaste de nuevo y pusiste a hervir el agua para el té.

-¿Dónde puedo conseguir un trapeador?  
-Debajo de las escaleras, sígueme…

Fueron hasta las escaleras, dónde había una pequeña puerta.

-Como la habitación de Harry Potter.  
-¿Oh? Jajá, mi hermanita dice lo mismo.

Abrió la puerta y tomo un trapeador, tú lo tomaste quitándoselo y regresaron a la cocina, comenzaste a secar el agua que se había tirado, de cierta manera sentías como si fueran una pareja de casados, te pusiste completamente roja al pensarlo "qué impura, controla lo que piensas" te decías una y otra vez.

El aguar hirvió y serviste dos tazas preparando el té, después le diste la suya sentándote a un lado.

-Esto es relajante –dijiste soltando un suspiro.  
-Lamento todo esto.  
-¿Ah? No, no te preocupes, está bien, fue divertido.  
-Incluso secaste toda el agua que derramé, soy un desastre, de verdad lo siento.  
-No te sientas así, todos tenemos nuestros puntos débiles, el tuyo, aparentemente es la cocina, como tu criptonita.

Tu comentario hizo que Makoto se pusiera completamente rojo.

-Aaah, lo siento ¿te ofendí?  
-N-no, nada de eso… (T/N)-chan, ¿cuál es tú punto débil?  
-¿Ah? Etto…. No lo sé

Bostezaste un poco, y Makoto sonrío.

-¿Nos vamos a dormir ya?  
-S-sí *bostezo* el té me ha dado algo de sueño  
-Bien, vamos, ya preparé los Futones.

Seguiste a Makoto hasta su habitación.

-Tú duerme en mi cama, yo dormiré en el futon.  
-V-vale…

Te acostaste y tapaste todo el cuerpo dejando solo tu rostro descubierto, observabas a Makoto.

-Apagaré la luz.

Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-S-sí.

En cuanto apagó la luz escuchaste como se acomodaba en el futon "¿cuál es tú punto débil?" pensabas "tal vez… Mi punto débil… Es la oscuridad…" la habitación de Makoto de verdad era oscura, hacía bastante que no sentías ese miedo, en la habitación que compartías con Rin había una pequeña Luz que siempre iluminaba el lugar donde dormías, y con Futaba debido a que ella también le temía a la oscuridad, siempre dejaban una lámpara de lectura encendida, pero en casa de Makoto era diferente, todo estaba oscuro y no había nada de ruido "tengo miedo" pensaste "tengo mucho miedo" te cubriste la cara casi llorando.

-M-makoto… ¿estás dormido ya?  
-¿Ah? –Tomó su celular para aluzar un poco, miraste como se tallaba un poco los ojos -¿qué pasa (T/N)-chan?  
-Bu-bueno… Verás… Es algo vergonzoso de decir… Pero…

Tu voz sonaba algo entre cortada, Makoto se acercó a la cama, destapaste tu rostro, Makoto pudo ver las lágrimas que había en tus ojos, quitándolas con delicadeza con su mano.

-¿Te asusta… La oscuridad?  
-U-un poco…  
-Ummh, ¿qué podría hacer?... A ver… Puedo dejar la puerta abierta, aunque, no hay foco en el pasillo de fuera, se fundió está tarde y no lo cambiaron…  
-Pu-puedes… Dormir aquí…  
-¡¿Q-QUÉ?! ¿¡E-ESTÁS SEGURA!?  
-Po-por favor…

Makoto suspiró, no fue un suspiro de desesperación sino, más bien, fue como un suspiro para llenarse de valor, como meditando la situación.

-Si hago eso… ¿No tendrás miedo ya?  
-Probablemente…  
-Bien, hazte más para allá

Obedeciste pegándote un poco a la pared y él se recostó a tu lado.

-B-buenas noches…  
-Igual…

A pesar de tenerle a un lado, tocando espaldas con él seguías sintiendo miedo, diste media vuelta acurrucándote en su espalda, era tibia… Suspiraste.

-(T/N)-chan… ¿sigues con miedo?  
-¿Umh?, u-un poco

Makoto se dio media vuelta dándote la cara, entre tanta oscuridad, podías sentir lo nervioso que él estaba, te abrazó y tú te acurrucaste en su pecho, después de eso, caíste profundamente dormida…

…_**..**_

_**Aaaaaah que tardé demasiado, lo sé, perdón, pero aaaaaggggghhh, Makoto y yo no congeniamos ¡EN NADA! No somos el uno para el otro, no saben cuánto batallé para que quedara así, tuve que pedirle ayuda a una amiga para que me ayudara a salir de mi estancamiento, espero les haya gustado, el siguiente, será la confesión de Mako y el final definitivo, que, probablemente, tarde mucho más, MAAAYBEEEE, pero bueno, espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo batallé en hacerlo, esto es para ustedes, les quiero, nos vemos en la siguiente y final. :3**_


End file.
